


Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Drama & Romance, M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enamorarse del mejor amigo de la infancia y no ser correspondido es difícil. Enjolras es inflexible, por lo que el grupo de amigos de Grantaire decide ayudarle a salir con otras personas. A todos les parece buena idea excepto a Marius: él está convencido de que si se ama a alguien de verdad, estar con otra persona por diversión no le puede hacer olvidarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/gifts).



> Escrito para el amigo invisible de lesmis_es en livejournal.
> 
> ¡Gracias a desperatesmirks por el beteo! :)

Enjolras barrió con la mirada el apartamento. Muchas personas creían que era tan ordenado como solía exigirle a todo el mundo en la asociación, aunque nadie le hiciera caso. Sus amigos sabían tan bien como él que el desorden organizado era su elemento. Comprobó que lo llevaba todo en el bolso, tomó una liga de la mesita de la sala y mirándose un momento en el espejo del recibidor se ató el pelo en una coleta. Tras hacer un repaso mental de las actividades del día tomó su chaqueta roja de detrás de la puerta y salió corriendo. Tenía el tiempo justo para cumplir con todo. A alguna hora comería en algún sitio. Combeferre llevaría algo probablemente.

Se iba poniendo la chaqueta mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad desde el tercer piso cuando alguien subió del tramo de escaleras del segundo. Se detuvo de golpe. No había contado con un encuentro matutino. Grantaire nunca madrugaba. 

Dada la manera de tambalearse ligeramente al subir cada escalón supo que tampoco lo había hecho ese día: simplemente nunca había regresado a casa la noche anterior y lo hacía a primera hora con la borrachera aún encima.

Cuando Grantaire le miró sonrió. Se detuvo en el tramo de escaleras entre el rellano del segundo piso y el del tercero. Siempre había sonreído al mirarlo, desde que Enjolras tenía memoria. Sin embargo, en los últimos años la sonrisa franca había dado paso a una mueca tirante y dolorosa que no le gustaba nada. 

—¡Apolo! —Exclamó al tiempo que hacía una ridícula reverencia—. Dichosos los ojos. 

Enjolras resopló. Ese ridículo mote se lo había puesto desde la escuela, cuando le había tocado el papel de sol en la obra que iban a presentar por el día de la madre. Un niño normal hubiera encontrado otra manera de fastidiarlo, pero Grantaire tenía que usar a un dios mitológico, por supuesto. 

—Esto es regresar particularmente tarde, incluso para ti —le señaló sin disimular el tono de censura. 

Como siempre, a Grantaire le daba igual. 

—Dado que recién vas saliendo de casa, diría que es particularmente temprano —le contradijo. 

Siempre lo contradecía. No le había pasado desapercibido que se estaba apoyando en la pared con aire despreocupado pero en realidad lo necesitaba para mantenerse en equilibrio. Estaba más tomado que de costumbre. La idea lo fastidiaba. 

Desvió la mirada de su amigo de la infancia y notó que la pintura de la pared de la escalera empezaba a resquebrajarse de nuevo. Cuando Grantaire y él habían ido a ver los apartamentos por primera vez acababan de pintarlos. 

Todavía recordaba el fuerte olor a pintura que tanto le había chocado. Su amigo en cambio había dicho que le gustaba, le hacía sentir en casa. Les habían gustado los pisos y habían alquilado dos apartamentos, uno en el cuarto y otro en el tercer piso. En teoría no habían alquilado juntos porque Enjolras necesitaría silencio para estudiar y su amigo espacio para el desorden de artista, pero ambos sabían que había otras razones que no discutieron. Grantaire se había dejado el más alto porque tenía mejor iluminación y lo necesitaba para sus pinturas. 

Ahora nunca pintaba y Enjolras temía que un día saliera rodando por las escaleras si perdía el equilibrio por culpa del alcohol. 

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas. 

—¿Quién fue tu compañero de juerga esta vez? 

Grantaire rió, como si la pregunta tuviera algo de divertida. 

—No te preocupes: Bahorel estará en condiciones para la reunión de la noche —le aseguró. 

Antes de que Enjolras pudiera replicarle y no limitarse a fulminarlo con la mirada, escucharon otros pasos subiendo la escalera. Era alguien que tenía prisa y respiraba agitado. Ambos se giraron hacia el rellano inferior y para su sorpresa quien apareció ante ellos era Marius Pontmercy, con la ropa desarreglada, los ojos enrojecidos y una maleta en la mano. 

Se detuvo de golpe al verlos. Probablemente no había esperado encontrarse a nadie a esa hora de la mañana. 

—Te diría “buenos días” pero no parece que ese sea el caso —dijo Grantaire, todavía apoyado en la pared. 

—Hola —dijo Marius tras respirar profundo. Los miró alternativamente, como si no entendiera qué hacían ahí. Parecía desorientado. Luego inspiró una vez más—. ¿Saben si Courfeyrac está en casa? 

—A menos que haya dormido donde alguien más, supongo que sí —replicó Grantaire con una sonrisa pícara que no le faltaba justificación. Courfeyrac tenía cierta reputación entre sus amigos que se encargaba de mantener vigente. 

Sin embargo, Enjolras sabía bien que ese día no era el caso. 

—Sí, tiene que presentar un informe en la reunión de la noche, ha estado trabajando en él —respondió con toda la intención de recordarle a Grantaire que había quienes, a pesar de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, también sabían comprometerse con un trabajo serio. 

Pero evidentemente hacía mucho tiempo había perdido ese tipo de influencia sobre Grantaire. 

—Gracias —replicó Marius continuando su ascenso por la escalera, pasando al lado de ambos con cuidado de no golpearlos con la maleta—. Buen día. 

Lo vieron desaparecer escaleras arriba. Courfeyrac vivía en el otro apartamento del tercer piso, frente a Enjolras. Marius había vivido un tiempo allí también. 

—Siempre tan educado —comentó Grantaire con un tono que no era particularmente halagado—. Pero lleva muy mala cara. Eso debe ser que la luna de miel con Cosette ya se ha terminado. 

Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco. Le fastidiaba el interés que todos sus amigos solían manifestar por la vida privada de los otros. Además, el tema de Marius y Cosette había sido objeto de numerosas bromas y comentarios en los últimos meses en el grupo al punto de ser una distracción importante. Si Marius hubiera sido menos tímido y reservado no hubiera alimentado tanto la curiosidad de sus amigos. 

A veces era difícil que se centraran en las cosas que de verdad importaban.

—Tengo que irme —dijo con algo de brusquedad. 

Si por Grantaire fuera lo retendría toda la mañana en la escalera sin hablar de nada importante. Ya en el colegio había tenido que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse en casa y trabajar antes de salir, porque si llegaba a encontrarse con él podían hablar y discutir horas antes de que alguno recordara que tenía otras cosas que hacer. 

Aunque en aquel entonces se podía hablar con Grantaire, las cosas eran diferentes. 

—Por supuesto —aceptó su amigo sin rebatirlo, haciéndose hacia un lado para dejarle paso en la escalera—. El mundo necesita ser salvado todos los días. 

Enjolras apretó las mandíbulas pero se obligó a no decirle nada. Cuando estaba en ese estado era tiempo perdido hablarle. Pasó a su lado y cerró los ojos con desagrado al percibir el suave olor a alcohol que desprendía. 

—Yo también estaré en condiciones para la reunión —le señaló Grantaire cuando llegó al final del tramo, pero antes de que iniciara el descenso al primer piso.

Se detuvo y levantó el rostro hacia él con una expresión acusatoria deliberada. 

—No, no lo estarás —señaló. 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros. 

—Pero ahí estaré —insistió. 

Tras sostenerle un momento la mirada decidió que era mejor no replicarle nada y siguió su camino. Sabía que era cierto. Allí estaría. 

A pesar de todo, Grantaire siempre estaba a su lado. 

* * *

Marius se detuvo frente a la puerta de Courfeyrac. Desde que había salido del apartamento no había tenido otro pensamiento que llegar hasta allí. Sin embargo, dudó un momento antes de tocar el timbre. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo sucedido? 

Antes de que lo decidiera la puerta se abrió y su amigo lo miró con aire soñoliento. 

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Masculló con tono adormecido, a pesar de que había ciertas señas de alerta en su mirada. 

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? — Preguntó sorprendido, sin atinar a responderle. 

Courfeyrac arrugó el ceño y se recostó en el marco de la puerta cerrando los ojos, como si no estuviera en condiciones de responder obviedades como esa.

—Reconocí tus pasos. Me despertaron tus pasos —especificó con un quejido. Luego entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo de nuevo—. ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves fatal. 

No iba a contarle todo ahí en la puerta. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, más por un acto reflejo que otra cosa, y desvió la mirada. 

—¿Puedo pasar?

Courfeyrac se hizo a un lado para darle campo y Marius se precipitó dentro. Fue entonces cuando su amigo empezó a tomar consciencia de lo que pasaba. 

—¿Por qué traes una maleta? —preguntó cerrando la puerta tras sí. Lo examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada con aspecto sombrío—. ¿Estás bien? 

No, no lo estaba. Una vez allí, Marius podía permitirse admitirlo.

—Me fui de donde Cosette —declaró con la voz lo más firme que pudo. 

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Courfeyrac habría resultado cómica de no ser porque aquella situación no tenía nada de divertido. Su amigo tenía el cabello revuelto y ojeras marcadas; iba en boxers y camiseta, descalzo y con las señas de la funda de la almohada arrugada marcadas en la cara. Marius localizó las latas vacías de bebidas energéticas en la mesita de la sala: siempre que tenía que hacer informes para Enjolras los dejaba para última hora y le tocaba desvelarse. 

—¿Por qué? —logró articular finalmente. 

—Porque ella me lo pidió —replicó Marius dejándose caer en el sofá. Hundió la cara en las manos mientras el peso de la miseria de verse sin Cosette se posaba con toda la fuerza posible sobre él. 

Por un momento se aisló de todo a su alrededor, hasta que sintió el sofá hundirse a su lado y el brazo consolador de Courfeyrac sobre sus hombros. No le dijo nada, no lo presionó a hablar ni trató de decirle palabras de aliento. Marius no conocía a nadie con la capacidad de su amigo de hacer sentir bien a los demás. Inspiró profundo varias veces hasta que se sintió en condiciones de elaborar.

—Dijo que lo había estado pensando mucho. Está en un momento de cambio en su vida, con la muerte de su padre y tal… Dice que todo lo que quiere es viajar y conocer el mundo, ser libre por primera vez y conocerse a sí misma. Para eso necesita ser… libre. 

La última palabra se le atragantó un poco. Agradeció que Courfeyrac no dijera lo que pensaba, aunque por la exclamación que había ahogado sabía que lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza era que había al menos una razón muy clara para que alguien quisiera irse de viaje sin dejar una pareja atrás. 

No, no quería pensar en eso. 

—¿Cuándo te lo dijo? —Preguntó su amigo tras un rato—. Da la impresión de que no has dormido nada. 

 

—Anoche. Me pasé la noche haciendo la maleta y… —se calló porque sabía que era patético. Cosette lo había invitado a quedarse, a disfrutar los días que les quedaban juntos. Pero él no podía pensar que serían sólo días y no toda la vida, como había pensado siempre. 

Dejó la frase incompleta, mientras su mirada vagaba por el apartamento. Había papeles por todo lado, prendas de ropa tiradas y más latas de bebidas energizantes. Hacía días no iba a reuniones del ABC pero lo que fuera que Courfeyrac estaba trabajando para Enjolras debía ser muy importante. 

Su amigo le dio una palmada en la espalda y se levantó, sin insistir más. 

—Tienes que dormir. Voy a hacernos algo de comer, luego podremos dormir un poco y en la noche te vienes conmigo al Musain. —El tono de su amigo no dejaba lugar a réplicas, lo que Marius agradeció. Se sentía tan perdido que no se le había ocurrido nadie más a quien recurrir. Courfeyrac siempre había sabido orientarlo. Asintió y lanzó una mirada agradecida a su amigo, quien parecía más despierto ahora, tras escucharlo. Al notar su mirada le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa—. Podremos ir a emborracharnos después y ahogar tus penas. 

—Sabes que no me gusta tomar mucho —replicó Marius. Le sentaba fatal. Terminaba siempre vomitando y arruinándole la noche a todo el mundo. O al menos a Courfeyrac, quien terminaba con él en el baño y regresando a dejarlo al apartamento. 

Su amigo suspiró. 

—De acuerdo. Helados y película, como un par de chicas —dijo con tono resignado—. Pero ni pienses que voy a ver The Notebook de nuevo. 

Al menos aquello le sacó una sonrisa. 

* * *

El apartamento de Grantaire era grande y luminoso. No tenía más metros cuadrados que el de Enjolras o el de Courfeyrac, pero como casi no tenía muebles había mucho campo. Los caballetes abandonados, cubiertos de telas que le escondían sus proyectos fracasados, llenaban casi todo el espacio de la sala. Pesadas cortinas cubrían la luz de los ventanales del piso más alto del edificio. 

Había llegado directo a la cama y su teléfono estaba descargado, así que al despertar no tenía idea de qué hora era. Se levantó a tientas. Conocía el espacio de memoria para moverse a oscuras. Llegó hasta la cocina, donde sacó un vaso del mueble y tomó un poco de agua. En realidad hubiera preferido algo más fuerte pero tenía que estar en condiciones de salir más tarde. 

Todavía no había fallado un día en llegar al Musain, aunque fuera para fastidiar a Enjolras. 

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había oído dirigirse a una muchedumbre. Estaban en la escuela y Enjolras había sido escogido como el representante de un equipo de debate. Grantaire estaba acostumbrado a hablar con él, pero escucharlo convencer a sus compañeros había sido increíble. 

Los chicos problemáticos del grupo habían sido los únicos reacios a prestarle atención. De hecho un par habían empezado a burlarse entre cuchicheos. Ya sabía lo que decían de su amigo: se burlaban porque era el favorito de la maestra, y porque era tan delicado y bonito como una niña. En realidad le tenían envidia. Grantaire le había abierto de un puñetazo la ceja a uno y le había botado un diente de leche al otro. Había terminado en la dirección y su madre lo había castigado, pero Enjolras lo había visitado durante todas las tardes de su castigo, subiendo por el árbol que llegaba hasta su ventana. 

Luego incluso aquellos chicos habían seguido a Enjolras años más tarde, cuando organizó a los estudiantes contra el código de vestimenta que querían imponerles en secundaria. Nadie podía resistírsele demasiado tiempo. 

Nadie. 

Grantaire suspiró mientras se arrastraba frente a uno de los caballetes, el que tenía su banco de trabajo al frente. Se dejó caer sobre él con pesadez y corrió la manta que lo cubría. Lo contempló sin siquiera hacer un intento por buscar sus pinceles. 

Antes, cuando tenía encuentros como el de ese día con Enjolras en la escalera del edificio, su amigo solía dejarlo ordenándole que hiciera algo de provecho ese día. Él entonces subía, buscaba sus pinceles e intentaba pintar algo, sin mucho resultado. 

Ahora Enjolras se había dado por vencido y había aceptado que era inútil pedírselo. 

Le dolía la cabeza de pensar. Todo era culpa de Bahorel. No sabía por qué la noche anterior le había dado por hablarle de Enjolras. Extractos de la conversación parecían rebotar dentro de su mente. “Te harías un favor hablando con él.” “No puedes seguir así.” “¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?” “Lo conoces mejor que nadie…” 

En eso último Bahorel tenía razón: nadie conocía a Enjolras como él. Por lo mismo sabía que no podía aspirar a algo más de los restos disfuncionales que quedaban de su amistad. 

* * *

Cómo había logrado Combeferre hacerlo hablar sobre ese tema era un misterio. Tenían muchísimo trabajo que hacer si querían tener un efecto de peso antes de que se aprobara la legislación que iba a permitir la explotación turística de las costas a un nivel peor del que ya se daba en zonas particularmente vulnerables, geográfica y socialmente. Pero de alguna manera, ahí estaban, con los planos de las playas al frente pero discutiendo sobre la situación de Grantaire.

—Por supuesto que nos preocupamos por él —le estaba diciendo Combeferre con esa calma tan característica de él para tratar hasta los asuntos más serios y urgentes—. Por eso te lo digo. No puede ser que no hayas notado que sus sentimientos por ti son… fuertes. 

Enjolras se presionó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice. Combeferre no tenía idea de todo lo que sabía. 

—¿Qué pretendes que haga sobre eso? ¿No ves que hay cosas más importantes, incluso para él? Grantaire tiene problemas. Problemas serios —recalcó bajando la mano de su rostro y dedicando una mirada dura a su amigo.

—Lo sé —replicó Combeferre impasible—. Pero, ¿no crees que esto es importante también? 

Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Estaban en la oficina que compartían en la Asociación de Defensa de Derechos que llevaban juntos, a la que pertenecían el resto de miembros de lo que en la universidad habían llamado el ABC. Incluso ahora preferían usar aquel primer nombre. Estaba todo lleno de papeles, las paredes cubiertas por los carteles de antiguas campañas que habían tenido mayor o menor éxito, los escritorios cubiertos de informes y expedientes. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de injusticias a las que intentaban hacer frente con los pocos recursos que tenían. Era su vida. 

Pero Combeferre le estaba pidiendo ahora que viera hacia atrás, a otra parte de su vida que no sabía cómo abordar. 

—Lo que Grantaire necesita no es algo que yo le pueda dar —replicó finalmente. Endureció su expresión y se concentró de nuevo en el mapa frente a ellos—. Respeta eso. 

No estaba dispuesto a discutir más sobre ese asunto. Ni con ellos ni con Grantaire. 

* * *

La reunión de esa noche transcurrió con cierta tranquilidad, lo que era inusual e inquietante. Grantaire estaba particularmente sombrío. Era uno de esos días en que sacaba de quicio a Enjolras a punta de mantener la mirada fija en él y sonreír con desdén ante las ideas. Su líder tampoco estaba de buenas y no tenía intenciones de apartarse de los puntos que tenía establecidos para la agenda. Cuando estaba con ese ánimo ninguno lo fastidiaba, ni siquiera Courfeyrac a pesar de su costumbre de afrontar los malos momentos con humor. 

Al final de la reunión, Enjolras se retiró con prisas alegando tener mucho que hacer. Grantaire tampoco se quedó mucho. Courfeyrac supuso que esa noche quería tomar solo. Por lo que Bahorel le había contado por Whatsaap, la conversación de la noche anterior le había sentado fatal. 

Ambas marchas tempranas fueron favorables para los planes del grupo. Courfeyrac se levantó y tomó la posición desde la cual Enjolras solía dirigirse a todos. El café Musain había sido su centro de reuniones durante la universidad y la dueña del local había terminado por alquilarle el piso superior a la Asociación. A un lado tenían la oficina y al otro el salón con mesas y sillas, donde se encontraban. Musichetta, la hija de la dueña, formaba parte del grupo y se encargaba de subir comidas y bebidas para las reuniones. 

—De acuerdo muchachos, tenemos trabajo que hacer —declaró Courfeyrac con un fingido tono de mando, mientras sonreía. 

Todos los presentes se dispusieron a escucharle. Feuilly y Bossuet no estaban, pero el resto se encontraban allí. No era la primera vez que aprovechaban la ausencia de Enjolras y Grantaire para discutir la situación, pero la última vez habían decidido que no podían seguir impasibles. Como Courfeyrac le había explicado a Marius camino al Musain, Combeferre y Bahorel habían sido las elecciones lógicas para intentar hablar con ellos. El primero era el mejor amigo de Enjolras y el segundo solía ser el compañero de juergas de Grantaire. 

Sin embargo, los intentos de ambos para hacer que sus amigos dijeran algo que fuera de utilidad para ayudarles a confrontar la realidad habían sido infructuosos. 

—Enjolras está muy seguro de su posición —dijo Combeferre cuando Courfeyrac le pidió que les dijera a todos lo que había logrado hablar con su amigo—. Cree que Grantaire tiene muchos problemas como para incluir una relación en la ecuación. Aunque no quiere decirme mucho, sé que le preocupa que tome demasiado… 

Bahorel se removió algo incómodo. Después de todo era él quien más salía con Grantaire a tomar, aunque no era el único. Joly por su parte tenía un semblante serio. Courfeyrac sabía que concordaba con Enjolras en que la manera de beber de su amigo no era sana, aunque Joly creía que todo era potencialmente peligroso. 

Jehan miró a Combeferre pensativo, inclinándose sobre la mesa, como si quisiera alentarlo a confiarles lo realmente importante. 

—Pero, ¿te dijo que sentía o que no sentía algo por Grantaire? 

Combeferre ladeó la cabeza y negó. 

—Ni una ni otra cosa. No creo que importe mucho: no va a hacer nada al respecto. De eso estoy seguro. 

Todos intercambiaron miradas inquietas. Jehan suspiró decepcionado y se recostó de nuevo en la silla en la que estaba. Era el más claro de todos en expresar sus esperanzas de que algún día los amigos de infancia descubrieran que eran el uno para el otro. 

Nadie más lo decía en esos términos, pero así era. Tenían demasiado tiempo de conocerlos a ambos como para no ser conscientes de que lo que tenían no era una simple amistad de muchos años. La adoración de Grantaire por Enjolras era de dominio público, ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularla. Su líder solía tomarla como algo insultante o molesto, o era lo que podían deducir por su actitud. Sin embargo, todos allí estaban seguros de que Grantaire le importaba mucho más de lo que decía. 

—No podemos forzar a Enjolras a hacerle frente a algo que no quiere —declaró Combeferre con esa sensatez que le caracterizaba—. Grantaire tiene que aprender a aceptarlo. 

—Lo acepta —le aseguró Bahorel—. O está resignado.

Courfeyrac pudo ver la sensación de desánimo extenderse por el grupo. Era normal ver en Bossuet cierta expresión de aprensión, pero no en los demás. Jehan en particular parecía afectado. Eso no podían permitírselo. 

—Vamos a ver: no nos toca desanimarnos con Grantaire. El mismo Enjolras está de acuerdo en que el chico necesita ayuda, ¿cierto? —Buscó el apoyo de Combeferre con la mirada, quien asintió—. Así que deberíamos buscarle a alguien. 

La propuesta no era nueva, pero era la primera vez que la decía en serio. Grantaire tenía una suerte terrible con las relaciones. Más allá de su aspecto físico que no era atractivo, su pesimismo y su cinismo eran tan filosos que terminaban con las relaciones antes de empezarlas. Bromeaba sobre su mala suerte con las mujeres, aunque todos sabían que su poco éxito se extendía a los hombres también. 

Las veces que lo habían visto intentar ligar con alguien se trataba casi siempre de chicos o chicas de cabellos rubios y aspecto delicado. Nunca le habían conocido una pareja aunque fuera por poco tiempo y los ligues de una noche que tenía eran por lo general desconocidos de dudosa procedencia con los que no intentaba tener más contacto. Aquellos encuentros fortuitos solían venir seguidos de sus peores borracheras. 

—¿Crees que querrá salir con alguien? —preguntó Combeferre con tono de duda.

—A nadie le gusta estar solo —declaró Courfeyrac encogiéndose de hombros—. Tampoco buscamos que se case con alguien, sólo… Necesita dejar de pensar en Enjolras. 

Notó como sus palabras se asentaban en los demás. Iban a aceptar su plan. El único rostro con dudas era el de Marius, pero guardó silencio. Después de todo se sentía algo ajeno a aquello, nunca había estado totalmente integrado al grupo. Courfeyrac sabía que si había empezado a asistir a sus reuniones era por acompañarlo. Probablemente una reunión de gente dispuesta a jugar de cupido para sus amigos no era lo que necesitaba el chico después de terminar con Cosette, pero esperaba que al menos le ayudara a distraerse un rato. 

—Tendríamos que elegir con mucho cuidado de todas maneras —señaló Bahorel—. Grantaire es un tipo bastante particular. 

—Creo que tengo un compañero que podría estar interesado —repuso Joly—. Aunque la verdad sólo Enjolras conoce a Grantaire lo suficiente como para saber si sería una buena opción.

Combeferre dejó escapar una expresión de incredulidad. 

—No contaría con él. Dudo que esto le haga la menor gracia. 

Si era sincero, Courfeyrac contaba con eso. Aunque sabía que su amigo no se refería a los celos. Probablemente Enjolras temería que una relación agravara más los problemas personales de Grantaire. No eran desconocidos para ellos tampoco: el chico había abandonado la universidad, malvivía de las pinturas que lograba vender aunque cada vez pintaba menos, tenía problemas de autoestima, veía el mundo en negativo y además abusaba de la bebida. El hecho de vivir enamorado de su mejor amigo de toda la vida tampoco ayudaba, al menos en opinión de Courfeyrac y sus amigos; que el rechazo por parte de su amigo fuera progresivamente más intenso sólo agravaba la situación. 

Tal vez Enjolras tenía razón y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero era el deber de sus amigos hacer algo. 

E iban a hacerlo. 

Acordaron que Joly hablaría con su compañero. Tenían todo un set de buenas cualidades sobre Grantaire que podían ser de interés para cualquiera siempre y cuando el chico no se encargara de sabotearse. Courfeyrac en persona se comprometió a ayudar a Bahorel para convencerlo de aceptar la cita. Combeferre, como siempre, tendría que contener la reacción de Enjolras. 

Era una operación en todo orden. Después de cerrar el trato todos empezaron a marcharse. 

—No dijiste nada durante la segunda reunión —comentó Courfeyrac a Marius cuando estaban recogiendo para irse a casa. Se habían ofrecido a hacerlo cuando habían visto lo tarde que era. Después de todo, ellos eran los que habían dormido durante el día. 

Marius terminó de subir las sillas sobre la mesa que había sacudido y se apoyó en la pata de una de ellas. 

—Ustedes parecen saber lo que hacen —dijo de manera evasiva. 

Courfeyrac terminó de subir las sillas de la mesa que se había encargado él. Arqueó una ceja adoptando la misma posición que él apoyado en una silla al revés. 

—Pero no estás de acuerdo —completó por él—. ¿Por qué? 

El chico meditó su respuesta un momento. Todavía se notaba cansado y decaído, Courfeyrac dudaba que fuera a pasársele pronto. Si alguien lo hubiera escuchado hablar sobre Cosette como él lo había oído sabría que Marius estaba convencido de haber encontrado al amor de su vida. 

La cual terminaba con él para irse a conocer el mundo siendo… libre. Claro. 

—Si realmente amas a alguien, estar con otra persona no puede cambiar eso. 

Sonaba tan convencido de lo que decía que Courfeyrac se preguntó si valía la pena desengañarlo. La visión del amor que tenía Marius era tan irreal e idealizada que hacía de Jehan un hombre centrado y realista. El chico parecía obviar todas las partes dolorosas y oscuras de las relaciones mientras que Jehan sacaba de ellas la inspiración para la poesía que escribía. 

A Marius le iba a tocar aprender sobre ellas directamente de la experiencia. No sería agradable. 

Suspiró. A él le tocaba suavizarle el golpe. 

—Nadie dice que vaya a enamorarse de la primera persona con la que salga, pero le ayudará ver más allá de Enjolras. Ya verás —le aseguró. Lanzó una mirada alrededor y sonrió—. Creo que esto ya está. Vamos. 

Marius recogió su abrigo de la mesa pensativo. 

—Realmente me gustaría pensar que le ayudará —declaró sin sonar particularmente esperanzado. 

—Es una lástima que pienses eso —señaló separándose de la silla y acercándose a su amigo—. En tu situación actual te vendría de maravilla encontrar alguien que te aliviara las noches. Es una lástima, tendrás que conformarte conmigo. 

Le pasó una mano por los hombros y lo guió fuera del local. Después de planear cómo ayudar a Grantaire, le tocaba buscar una manera de animar al chico que no incluyera ni sexo ni alcohol. No se había arrepentido ni una sola vez de haberle ofrecido asilo en su casa al compañero de Bossuet cuando lo había conocido en la cafetería de la universidad, pero tenía que admitir que ser amigo de Marius Pontmercy era algo bastante particular. 

* * *

Marius no estaba seguro de cuándo iba a tener oportunidad de buscar apartamento. No estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que encontraría el tiempo para ello. Mientras que Courfeyrac y la mayoría de los chicos del ABC se habían graduado ya, él todavía estaba estudiando su último año. Además de estudiar, trabajaba en un despacho de abogados donde hacía labores de asistente. Su facilidad para los idiomas le había hecho el candidato ideal que buscaba uno de sus profesores para su práctica de derecho mercantil con empresas inglesas y alemanas. 

No contento con eso, seguía laborando en el consultorio jurídico de la universidad, donde daba servicio pro—bono a personas que no tenían los recursos económicos para costear los servicios de un abogado. Así había terminado por asesorar a personas como Éponine Thenardier en el proceso de hacerse cargo de la patria potestad de su hermano Gavroche, los cuales vivían en el edificio del frente al de Courfeyrac, Enjolras y Grantaire. 

—¿No sabes de alguien que esté alquilando apartamento? —preguntó mientras revisaba los avisos económicos del periódico local en línea, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que sonara mágicamente al lugar que necesitaba—. Sabes que me conformo con poco. 

—Gracias por la parte que me toca —replicó Courfeyrac arqueando una ceja y mirándolo burlón. 

Estaba en el sofá con su computadora en el regazo. En la reunión del ABC de días antes Marius se había enterado de que estaban concentrados en proteger los derechos de una región costera que iba a ser víctima de explotación indiscriminada si nadie lo impedía a tiempo. Su amigo estaba muy metido en el proyecto y trabajaba durante casi todo el día en la recopilación de la información: salía a entrevistarse con las personas que podían darle datos pertinentes o interesados en apoyar la causa y financiar el movimiento. Regresaba a redactar informes por la noche. A esas horas de la mañana consultaba sus citas del día y si había recibido nuevas instrucciones de Enjolras durante la noche. 

Pocas veces lo había visto tan centrado y ocupado, pero mientras había compartido apartamento con él antes se encontraba todavía en la universidad, no en la asociación propia con Enjolras y Combeferre. 

—Sabes que no quise decir eso —dijo Marius sintiendo que se sonrojaba, incluso aunque sabía que Courfeyrac lo estaba vacilando. Su piel era demasiado delatora, era la desventaja de ser tan blanco—. Pero conociste mi primer apartamento solo. 

Recordaba la cara de horror que había puesto ante la idea de que fuera a vivir en aquel lugar. A Marius no le parecía tan malo. Claro, no tenía ni las comodidades ni las bellezas de este edificio, pero tenía un cuartito para él y sus cosas que era más que suficiente. Lo había dejado cuando se había ido a vivir con Cosette, unos meses atrás. 

—Si esa es una estrategia para que te diga que puedes quedarte aquí ni te desgastes —le señaló Courfeyrac—, es innecesario. Ya pusimos la cama plegable en la segunda habitación, ¿no? Puedes vivir aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. 

No había sido una estrategia, en serio, pero una parte de él había tenido la esperanza de que le dijera eso. Escondió la sonrisa de alivio detrás de la taza de café que se estaba tomando. La verdad, no podía imaginarse a su amigo echándolo del apartamento, pero tampoco pensaba aprovecharse ni estorbar. No podía ser egoísta. 

—Sé que te gusta tu privacidad —repuso en tono de disculpa—. Recuerdo cómo celebraste mi marcha. Me iré en cuanto pueda. 

Una expresión traviesa se formó en el rostro de Courfeyrac. Marius recordaba perfectamente cómo había presumido que ahora podía llevar a su pareja de turno al apartamento sin preocuparse por hacer demasiado ruido y no dejarlo dormir. Sabía que había exagerado para quitarle el sentimiento de culpa por dejarlo solo en el apartamento, pero también sabía que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

—Tampoco es como que haya sido célibe cuando vivías conmigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas, mientras estemos con este problema en las costas dudo que tenga tiempo para salir a buscar a alguien que no sea un posible aliado para la causa. Mi vida sexual está en coma hasta nuevo aviso. 

—Lo lamento —dijo Marius sin estar muy seguro de qué replicar, ganándose una risa por parte de su amigo. Siempre había tenido problemas para entender cómo Courfeyrac cambiaba de pareja sexual con cierta facilidad. Lo respetaba, pero a él se le hacía imposible pensar en tener sexo con alguien sin que hubiera algo más de fondo. Algo con más sustancia. 

Sexo por diversión era un concepto que se le hacía ajeno y difícil de procesar. 

—No tienes por qué. Tú eres el que tiene una vida sexual inexistente, a menos que te hayas pensado lo que te dije el otro día. 

Nunca le había resultado cómodo hablar sobre sexo. Mientras sus amigos solían hacerlo con bastante desparpajo a él le resultaba particularmente incómodo. Courfeyrac era probablemente la única persona aparte de Cosette con quien se atrevía a tocar el tema, pero no por eso le era fácil. 

—Ya te dije que no creo que estar con otra persona sirva para olvidar a la que amas. 

Si era sincero, no creía que existiera algo que le hiciera olvidar a Cosette. 

Courfeyrac suspiró y le dedicó esa mirada que solía utilizar con él: la de entendido dispuesto a solucionar una situación particular.

—No digo yo que te enamores de otra persona. Simplemente puede ser una ayuda para dejar de pensar, embotar un poco esa rueda que tienes en la cabeza y te hace pensar en Cosette todo el día. 

Su tono dejaba claro que no valía la pena que intentara negarlo. Era cierto, tenía a la chica presente en la mente todo el tiempo.

—No podría usar a alguien —repuso con firmeza. 

—No sería usar si no le mientes al respecto —replicó su amigo con seguridad. Marius lo miró perplejo. ¿Lo decía en serio? Courfeyrac continuó al no obtener una respuesta de su parte—. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Para ti el sexo está ligado siempre al amor y el amor al sufrimiento. Así no hay quien tenga vida. Te vendría bien aprender a divertirte. 

Marius frunció el ceño. Su amigo no entendía nada. El amor no estaría ligado al sufrimiento si Cosette no hubiera tomado la decisión de marcharse y dejarle. Por días había pensado que la chica recapacitaría y se pondría en contacto con él, pero hasta entonces no había tenido señales de ella. 

—Cada quien tiene su manera de ver las cosas —replicó con seriedad—. No podría acostarme con cualquier persona. Incluso si no estuviera Cosette. 

Notó que lo que había dicho había despertado el interés de Courfeyrac, quien volvió a apartar la mirada de la pantalla del computador. 

—¿Qué necesitarías que tuviera esa persona?

Prácticamente puedo sentir el peligro en el aire. Sospechaba que había poderosas razones para no contestar, empezando por el renovado ánimo de celestino del grupo de amigos buscando una pareja adecuada para Grantaire. 

Sin embargo, no tuvo que pensar demasiado la respuesta. 

—Confianza —dijo antes de valorar si era apropiado decirlo—. Poder confiar en ella. 

Courfeyrac arqueó una ceja. Notó que estaba a punto de decir algo pero cerraba la boca antes de pronunciar ningún sonido. Volvió a dirigir la atención a la pantalla. 

—No pides mucho —declaró con un tono que no le quedó claro si era de burla o no. 

Marius pensó un momento en ello. En realidad pedía mucho. Conocía muy pocas personas en las que confiara realmente. No hasta ese punto. 

—Las únicas personas en las que confío tanto son Cosette y tú —señaló para intentar explicarle a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, la mirada atónita que le dedicó Courfeyrac le hizo detenerse y tomar consciencia de lo que acababa de decir. 

Abrió y cerró la boca de nuevo, incapaz de encontrar una manera de explicar lo que había querido decir. 

—Vaya Marius, me halagas —repuso su amigo conteniendo apenas la risa—. ¿Es esa una propuesta? No sabía que te interesaba. 

Se sonrojó tanto que podía sentir el calor salir de su cara. Courfeyrac empezó a reírse con tantas ganas que supo que no habría forma de detenerlo por un rato. Se levantó dispuesto a retirarse con la dignidad que le quedaba.

—¡No te preocupes por el apartamento! —Le gritó su amigo entre risas mientras se alejaba, aunque seguía riéndose perdiendo el efecto del tono de disculpa que pretendía usar—. ¡Ya te ayudaré a buscarlo cuando salgamos de este proyecto de la costa!

Le tomaría la palabra, pero no volvería a tocar el asunto en unos días. Sabía que Courfeyrac no lo dejaría olvidar aquella conversación en mucho tiempo. 

* * *

En opinión de Grantaire, el Corinto tenía al mejor barista de la ciudad y todo lo que necesitaba era una vieja máquina de café para trabajar. Había empezado a ir al Corinto desde su llegada a la ciudad. Había sido un descubrimiento de Enjolras. Aquel local era un centro de los más frecuentados por los universitarios aplicados que tomaban un buen desayuno mientras terminaban trabajos y se marchaban a ser gente responsable a sus clases. Tal vez por eso a lo largo de la carrera Grantaire empezó a acudir a él con menos frecuencia.

Sin embargo, esa mañana había decidido pasar allí. Para ir a trabajar era necesario tener algo sólido en el estómago. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, como siempre a esas horas, pero encontró mesa sin problema y le sirvieron su orden con rapidez. Tomó un largo trago de café que le dejó un regusto amargo. No le gustaba echarle ningún tipo de endulzante. Cuando había que empezar el día temprano la amargura de aquella bebida resultaba apropiada. 

Mientras desayunaba empezó a repasar lo que le esperaba ese día, en especial, en la cita que había concertado para esa noche. Por qué razón había aceptado la propuesta de Courfeyrac y Bahorel aún resultaba extraño para él. No estaba tan tomado en aquel momento como para plantearse que había sido una simple confusión. Tenía que admitir que le había intrigado la idea. ¿Qué clase de elección habían hecho sus amigos? 

“Limítate a no sabotearte y no habrá problema” —le había dicho Courfeyrac. 

Ah, para algo que le salía particularmente bien… 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la campanilla que anunciaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente sonó. Por supuesto, ir a desayunar al Corinto implicaba también la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguien conocido. Por eso no le extrañó distinguir los rizos dorados de Enjolras mientras el recién llegado cerraba la puerta tras sí. 

Como todas las mañanas estaba radiante. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle cómo aquel niño de aspecto frágil y delicado había crecido para convertirse en ese hombre. Estaba lleno de una fortaleza que resultaba palpable bajo su piel a pesar de que su rostro siguiera teniendo los mismos rasgos finos de siempre. Sólo que ahora nadie se atrevería a burlarse de él ni a llamarlo niñita. Hacía mucho que Enjolras no necesitaba un amigo feo y fuerte que saliera a su defensa. Quizá nunca lo había necesitado. 

Notó justo el momento en que Enjolras se percataba de su presencia y dudaba en aproximarse. No podía decir que le extrañara la actitud de su amigo de toda la vida. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que verle a esas horas tan tempranas podía ser una mala señal. Sin embargo, se acercó a él y le saludó con un suave asentimiento. 

Enjolras nunca había sido alguien expresivo. 

—¿Me puedo sentar? —preguntó con un tono educado y sereno que apenas camuflaba el reparo que sentía ante cuál sería su respuesta. 

Como si alguna vez hubiera sido capaz de decirle que no. 

—¿Por qué no? —replicó él empujándole la silla con el pie por debajo de la mesa para separarla de la mesa. Enjolras tomó asiento con resolución. Probablemente escuchar su voz firme y la coordinación lo había convencido. 

Siempre era muy aprensivo cuando lo encontraba tomado. Ni siquiera se emborrachaba a diario, pero nada lo convencía. 

—¿Es irlandés? —preguntó señalando su café. 

Por supuesto, no le había dado señales para que tuviera más fe en él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? 

—Hoy no —replicó poniendo la taza sobre la mesa. Una mesera de las habituales le llevó a Enjolras su café sin esperar a que lo ordenara y tomó nota de lo que deseaba comer ese día. Enjolras se mantuvo impávido ante la caída de ojos que le dedicó la chica. 

Grantaire podría haber ordenado por él. Era evidente que tenía ganas de panqueques. Recordaba cuando de pequeño se colaba en la cocina de la familia de Enjolras y su madre lo invitaba a un plato de panqueques. Pasaba temprano por él antes de irse juntos a la escuela. Por lo general su madre no estaba en condiciones de hacerle nada de desayunar así que la generosidad de sus vecinos le caía muy bien. Desayunar con Enjolras siempre había sido su manera favorita de empezar el día. 

Hasta que empezaron a ir a colegios diferentes y sus horarios dejaron de coincidir, por supuesto. 

—¿Tienes algo especial hoy? —preguntó Enjolras después de que la chica se retirara con la orden. 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros. 

—Hay que ganarse la comida de alguna forma. Tengo que trabajar en un mural. 

Notó el brillo de interés en los ojos de Enjolras, por lo que decidió callarse que se trataba de un anuncio de uno de sus bares favoritos. Seguro que pensaría que se trataba de algo artístico y después se olvidaría del tema, así que no era necesario desengañarlo. 

—Aun así es algo temprano —señaló Enjolras dirigiendo la mirada al anticuado reloj de pared en el local. 

En ese momento el lugar se estaba vaciando un poco porque los estudiantes que tenían clase a primera hora se estaban retirando. 

—Necesito regresar un poco antes a casa —replicó mirándolo con atención. Sabía que no se contendría. Iba a preguntarle por qué, a su manera. 

Enjolras arqueó una ceja mientras recibía el plato de panqueques que la mesera le llevaba en ese momento. 

—La reunión es a la misma hora de siempre —señaló. 

Grantaire torció el gesto. 

—No hay una reunión propiamente —le recordó. Los jueves coincidían para tomar algo todos en el Musain pero era algo informal en el primer piso, ni siquiera utilizaban la sala de sesiones. 

Enjolras frunció el ceño. 

—¿No vas a venir? 

Tal vez no debía decírselo pero no dejaba de ser algo gracioso. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de decirlo. Probablemente no se lo creería.

—No puedo. Tengo una cita. 

El tenedor con los panqueques perfectamente empapados en miel se detuvo camino a la boca de Enjolras. 

—Una cita —repitió tras un momento. Como si se diera cuenta de lo ridículo que era quedarse con el bocado a medio camino se lo metió a la boca, aunque no dio señales de saborearlo—. ¿Desde cuándo programas citas? 

Enjolras nunca había sido el tipo de amigo que trataba los temas de puntillas o buscaba la manera de tratar a los demás con delicadeza. Su franqueza era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él. 

—Desde que mis amigos las programan por mí, aparentemente —replicó, en esta ocasión permitiéndose una corta risa ante la expresión de estupefacción de Enjolras—. Joly cree que me llevaría particularmente bien con un colega suyo. Bahorel y Courfeyrac se pusieron de acuerdo para convencerme. Debiste haberlos escuchado. 

Al parecer a Enjolras no le sonaba nada divertido aquello. De hecho, alejó el plato de panqueques un poco sobre la mesa y lo miró con seriedad. 

—¿Por qué aceptaste? No suena a que sea tu tipo —su tono brusco lo irritó. 

—¿Ah sí? Tú sabes cuál es mi tipo, ¿no, Apolo? 

Supo que debió haberse mordido la lengua en lugar de hablar, pero ya lo había dicho. Enjolras apartó la mirada, parecía ofendido. Tampoco le extrañaba. Ya debía haber aprendido a no hacer referencias al respecto. Guardó silencio un momento, hasta que él habló de nuevo. 

—No eres del tipo que tiene una cita a ciegas, eso es todo —replicó con tono frío y distante. 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros. 

—Salir por una vez con alguien que quiere conocerme y no con alguien que se queda con la peor opción en el bar por no pasar la noche solo… No es un mal trato, Enjolras. Tengo que aprovechar que aún no me conoce y no puede echarse para atrás. 

Su tono era meramente burlón, pero la mirada que le dedicó su amigo hablaba de que percibía la amargura no demasiado oculta en sus palabras. 

—No lo vas a dejar conocerte —dijo en un tono que era mezcla de advertencia y acusación. 

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Grantaire amaba a cada uno de sus amigos, pero ni siquiera ellos habían llegado realmente a conocerle. Tenía sus razones para evitarlo. Miró el reloj y chasqueó la lengua. Esa conversación no iba a llegar nada bueno y tenía intenciones de realizar al menos el inicio del mural sobrio. 

Se levantó y se encogió de hombros. 

—Tú me conoces —señaló—, y no nos sirve de mucho. 

Le dirigió una seña de despedida a la mesera que los había atendido y salió del local tratando de ignorar la mirada que Enjolras le estaba dedicando en ese momento. 

* * *

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? 

Usualmente era difícil ser duro con Combeferre. Su mirada tranquila y su actitud impasible solía desarmar cualquier enfado. De hecho, Enjolras no recordaba haber estado enfadado directamente con él. Pero en esta ocasión estaba seguro que él sabía lo que sucedía. La conversación que había tenido con él sobre Grantaire la semana anterior no podía ser una coincidencia. 

—¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó Combeferre sinceramente desubicado, levantando la mirada de la computadora en la que estaba trabajando en la oficina de la asociación. Enjolras no se había dignado siquiera a saludar al abrir la puerta e increparle de inmediato.

—Ustedes —insistió Enjolras entrando a la habitación y dejando su chaqueta roja en la primera silla—. Joly, Bahorel, Courfeyrac… Grantaire me acaba de decir que le organizaron una cita con un estudiante de medicina. 

Combeferre asintió, lo que le fastidió. Era evidente que no sólo sabía del tema sino que estaba preparado para que él llegara pidiendo explicaciones al respecto. 

—Joly le ha hablado de Grantaire y tiene la impresión de que congeniarían —explicó con simpleza—. ¿Por qué te molesta eso? 

—Creo haberte dicho claramente que Grantaire tiene problemas propios que resolver antes de pensar en cualquier relación —le recriminó sin permitirse pensar en la pregunta que acababa de realizarle. 

Tal vez su reacción parecía poco justificada, pero no le importaba. Su amigo no parecía alterado por su actitud, pero se tomó su tiempo para responder. Lo miró con gravedad mientras se limpiaba los anteojos. 

—También dijiste que tú no podías darle lo que necesitaba —le recordó—. Si tú no vas a hacerlo… ¿Es tan raro que alguien más quiera intentarlo? 

No. Tal vez había alguien que pudiera ayudarlo de verdad. Alguien que pudiera hacer todo lo que Enjolras no era capaz. Pero no era una idea fácil de conciliar. Alguien más. Desde un inicio sólo habían sido ellos dos. 

De todas formas, esa otra persona no podía ser un personaje al azar que aparecía de la nada y se interesaba en salir una noche con Grantaire sólo porque un amigo le hablaba bien de él. Las cosas no funcionaban así. 

—Ni siquiera lo conoce —rebatió Enjolras, aunque sabía que era un argumento dado con poca fuerza. Si a aquel hombre de verdad le interesara, si Grantaire dejara que las personas lo conocieran de verdad, la persona que él sabía que se encontraba detrás de años de autosabotaje y denigración… 

—Quién sabe. Tal vez le guste el reto de intentar conocerlo. Tal vez le guste Grantaire de verdad. Tal vez a Grantaire le guste —propuso Combeferre. Se puso de nuevo los anteojos y se levantó del asiento. Se acercó a la máquina de hacer café para servir una jarra y se la tendió a Enjolras, quien la miró con desconfianza y negó: ya había tomado café antes aunque hubiera dejado más de la mitad de su desayuno sin tocar—. Si tú no vas a hacer nada por él, tienes que aprender a dar un paso a un lado y dejarle el espacio a alguien más. 

Enjolras lo miró con incredulidad. Aquello no era tan simple. Combeferre no entendía que su preocupación iba más allá. Mucho más allá. Aunque no se lo pudiera explicar ni siquiera a sí mismo. 

* * *

Las jornadas de información popular eran las favoritas de Courfeyrac. Sabía que todo el trabajo que realizaban era importante, pero tener la posibilidad de tratar con la gente y hacerles ver una realidad social injusta era su parte favorita de todo. Ese día Enjolras, Combeferre y él se habían distribuido por distintos centros universitarios para buscar apoyos en la manifestación contra la concesión de los derechos de explotación de la costa. Bahorel, Joly, Bossuet, Jehan y Feuilly ya tenían asignado también su turno para ir en parejas a lugares menos receptivos.

Para ser un viernes estaba regresando temprano a casa, pero quería hacer el informe de la visita. Tal vez terminaría temprano y podría salir un rato. Le hubiera gustado convencer a Marius de ir con él, pero un vistazo al cielo lo desanimó al respecto: parecía que iba a caer un diluvio y lo más listo sería quedarse en casa. 

Ya en la calle del edificio de apartamentos distinguió desde lejos a dos personas fuera. Uno era Gavroche, definitivamente. Ese niño era reconocible en cualquier sitio y después de que Marius ayudara a su hermana para conseguir la patria potestad, el niño había conocido al grupo del ABC y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Estaba dejando unas latas de pintura en el piso y se despedía con todo entusiasmo de la segunda persona: Grantaire. 

El niño lo vio acercarse pero se despidió con la mano mientras cruzaba corriendo la calle. Iba tarde a la hora de la cena. Debía ser difícil acostumbrarse a cumplir los horarios impuestos por su hermana mayor, pero sabía que en el fondo lo agradecía. En contraste con el abandono en que le tenían sus padres, Éponine vivía pendiente de él dentro de lo que el trabajo se lo permitía. Él intentaba echarle una mano cuando podía y los demás también. Sospechaba que Grantaire lo había llevado a pintar con él. 

Cuando llegó hasta su amigo vio que estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo. 

—Éponine te matará si sabe que fumas frente a Gavroche. 

—Por eso esperé a que se fuera —replicó su amigo antes de dar la primera calada al cigarrillo. Tenía manchas de pintura en la cara, los brazos y la camiseta. 

—¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó después de negarse a aceptar la cajetilla que le ofreció. 

—El justo para comer —replicó Grantaire encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Ya ayudaste a salvar el mundo hoy?

Courfeyrac sonrió. Había conocido al pintor a través de Enjolras, antes de irse a vivir al mismo edificio que ellos. Siempre le había caído muy bien. Podía ser cínico y pesimista en muchas cosas, pero no dejaba de ser una persona cálida. Un buen amigo. 

—Sí, ya salí del trabajo por hoy —replicó sin darle importancia. Si Enjolras aprendiera a hacer eso, discutirían menos, pero sospechaba que las discusiones siempre habían sido parte de su dinámica—. Puedo pasar a mi trabajo nocturno de celestino. ¿Qué tal te fue con el doctor ayer? 

Había amenazado a Joly con todo tipo de repercusiones negativas para él si echaba a perder el plan escogiendo mal a su candidato. Sin embargo, la sonrisa pícara en los ojos de Grantaire y la manera en que desvió la mirada le hicieron despreocuparse y quitar la mira de venganzas aún no planeadas contra su amigo médico. 

—No estuvo mal —replicó después de separar el cigarrillo de sus labios otra vez—. ¿Cuánto le están pagando? 

Courfeyrac rió. 

—¿Crees que tenemos tanto dinero como para pagarle a alguien por andar contigo si no quisiera hacerlo? 

No llegó a escuchar la réplica de Grantaire. En ese momento ambos distinguieron a Enjolras acercándose al edificio también. Acababa de dejar el auto en el estacionamiento que le correspondía a su edificio, que se encontraba en la cuadra siguiente. Miró de reojo al pintor y notó que había empezado a fumar con un poco más de ansiedad. Luego observó al líder del ABC, quien había notado ya su presencia y se acercaba con un paso más pesado. 

Ya Combeferre le había dicho el día anterior que su plan no le había sentado nada bien. 

Sonrió para sí y se dispuso a sacar provecho de tan dichosa coincidencia. Enjolras los saludó con un asentimiento firme y seco, como era costumbre en él. Sin embargo, miraba a Grantaire con una grave atención que no le pasó desapercibida. 

—Llegas justo a tiempo —dijo Courfeyrac cortando el saludo defensivo que pudiera haber utilizado el pintor—. Grantaire iba a hablarme de su cita de ayer. 

Enjorlas arqueó una ceja con marcada incredulidad, mientras que Grantaire apuraba su cigarrillo. 

—¿No tienen mejores cosas que hacer? —preguntó con el mismo tono de fastidio que utilizaba siempre que se desviaban durante una reunión para hablar de la vida personal de alguno de ellos. 

Courfeyrac negó. Su postura no podía ser más despreocupada, con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda relajada. Grantaire por su parte estaba recostado en la pared con un pie apoyado contra el muro tras él. Ambos habían trabajado bastante ese día: la pintura en su amigo daba testimonio de ello y por su parte, traía un montón de firmas y números de teléfono de personas interesadas en la causa. 

—Es viernes en la noche, Enjolras, es el día que toca relajarse —declaró con desparpajo. 

Su líder frunció el ceño. Aquel gesto siempre le hacía ver mayor, lo que no era tan malo considerando que la juventud parecía decidida a no abandonar sus rasgos. Dirigió la mirada hacia Grantaire. 

—Entonces tu cita pudo haber sido viernes. 

Su amigo terminó el cigarrillo y negó con una fingida expresión de decepción. 

—Tal vez si Louis no hubiera tenido que hacer turno hoy en la noche en el hospital… 

Notó cómo los labios de Enjolras formaban una delgada línea ante el familiar uso del primer nombre del susodicho. 

—Ya veo —comentó sin añadir nada más. 

Tratándose de Enjolras, era importante tomar en cuenta que ya había dedicado más de dos oraciones a la vida personal de alguien antes de preguntarle cómo le había ido en el centro universitario que le tocaba. Si hubiera estado solo, Courfeyrac se habría felicitado a sí mismo. Aquello marchaba mejor de lo que había pensado. 

Ocultó su sonrisa de satisfacción para dirigirse con tono casual al pintor. 

—¿Fueron al lugar hindú que te había propuesto? 

Grantaire asintió, pero antes de que añadiera nada el resoplido de Enjolras lo interrumpió. 

—¿Un lugar hindú? —repitió. 

Su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Courfeyrac identificó de inmediato uno de esos momentos en los que ambos amigos de la infancia recordaban algo en común que estaba fuera del conocimiento de los demás. 

—Mis reflexiones sobre la cosmovisión hindú al parecer no lo espantaron —repuso Grantaire. Sostuvo la mirada en la de Enjolras, como si esperara que pusiera en duda sus palabras con base a algún evento pasado. Courfeyrac tomó nota mental de no sacar el tema de la cultura hindú cerca del pintor, sólo por si acaso. 

—¿Cuándo van a verse de nuevo? —preguntó interrumpiendo la tensión. La vena en el cuello de Enjolras empezaba a marcarse y sabía por experiencia que eso no era bueno. 

Se estaba aventurando, tal vez Grantaire había puesto fin a aquello después de saciar su curiosidad. Sin embargo, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro al escuchar la pregunta. 

—El fin de semana. Quiere ir a una exposición de pinturas con alguien que sepa algo de arte… Para su mala suerte, sólo me conoce a mí. 

Aquel tipo de comentarios eran comunes en él. Al principio a Courfeyrac le habían chocado un poco, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Era curioso: si Grantaire fuera tal y como él mismo se describía no habría nadie que tuviera interés en relacionarse con él. En cambio, no conocía una sola persona que lo conociese y no le cayese bien. Era el tipo más culto que conocía, aunque nunca le diera la menor importancia a los conocimientos que sabía excepto para vomitarlos en largas peroratas sin sentido cuando estaba muy borracho. El arte era su área de estudios además, así que fijo sabía más del tema que cualquier estudiante de medicina sin tiempo para respirar. 

Había aprendido a ignorar aquel tipo de comentarios de su parte o tomárselos a broma, pero a Enjolras seguían irritándolo, aunque lo conocía desde hacía muchísimo más tiempo que él. Por eso no le sorprendió su hiriente réplica.

—Sabrías más de arte si no hubieras dejado la carrera.

Grantaire arqueó una ceja. 

—Y si tú le dedicaras a tu vida la mitad del tiempo que le dedicas a salvar la patria de sí misma… Ah, qué no habrías hecho ya. Cada quien tiene sus prioridades, Apolo. 

Como siempre, el pintor sabía encontrar el punto exacto para hacer saltar a su amigo. 

—¡No puedes comparar! —le recriminó Enjolras acercándose un paso hacia él. Grantaire se separó de la pared, perdiendo la posición relajada que había mantenido hasta entonces. Estaba listo para un round con su mejor amigo y el brillo característico de emoción en sus ojos lo delataba. 

Courfeyrac empezaba a plantearse si debía intervenir o no cuando su atención se vio desviada de las réplicas precipitadas de ambos. Marius acababa de salir del edificio y se notaba que había puesto particular atención a su aspecto. Se disculpó con sus amigos un momento aunque estos lo ignoraron y se acercó a él. El chico sonrió al verlo. 

—Alguien se puso guapo hoy, ¿eh? —dijo por todo saludo al tiempo que lo miraba aprobatoriamente. Luego frunció ligeramente el ceño y se acercó a él un poco más, inspirando profundo—. ¿Esa es mi colonia? 

El chico asintió, parecía algo nervioso. 

—No te importa, ¿verdad? 

Courfeyrac negó mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada nuevamente. Ahí estaba pasando algo. Marius llevaba días en un estado depresivo y automático en que lo último que le preocuparía era ponerse agua de colonia. 

—Te dejaba usar mi ropa, claro que no me importa —le recordó. Luego lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Me vas a contar? 

El chico sonrió, aunque había dirigido una mirada preocupada hacia Enjolras y Grantaire, quienes seguían discutiendo detrás de ellos. 

—Cosette me llamó —declaró con entusiasmo. Sus ojos chispeaban con entusiasmo como no lo habían hecho desde que había vuelto a vivir a su apartamento—. Insistió en que quiere verme hoy. 

Marius prácticamente tenía brillo propio. Nunca había conocido a alguien con esa capacidad de reflejar las emociones con tantísima claridad. Sin embargo, Courfeyrac se sintió particularmente intranquilo. Aquella llamada no tenía por qué significar precisamente lo que el chico creía. 

Desvió la mirada para no transmitirle su preocupación, elevándola hacia el cielo que estaba tornándose de un color gris amenazante. 

—Va a llover —le advirtió— y no llevas abrigo. Hubieras tomado uno mío. 

El chico se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. Claro, pensaba que iba a reunirse de nuevo con el amor de su vida, un poco de agua y frío no iban a detenerlo. Por si acaso, Courfeyrac se quitó la bufanda que llevaba al cuello y se la pasó a él por encima de los hombros. Marius no se resistió, así que se permitió acomodársela. Se sumaba muy bien al conjunto total que llevaba ese día. 

—Mejor —declaró antes de darle una palmadita en el hombro y soltarlo. Marius le dedicó una mirada agradecida y Courfeyrac odió por un momento la idea de que fuera a volver más destruido que antes de aquella cita improvisada. Se obligó a sonreírle—. Anda, no hagas esperar a la chica. 

Marius no se hizo de rogar y tras decir adiós en voz un poco más alta, como si pretendiera incluir a Enjolras y Grantaire en su despedida, se marchó a toda prisa. Courfeyrac se quedó observándolo hasta que dobló en la esquina y suspiró. Aquello le daba mala espina. 

Se giró para volver con sus amigos y logró ubicar que la discusión se había desviado al tema de la lucha por las costas. 

—No puedo creer que en verdad estés defendiendo a las multinacionales —señalaba Enjolras con un tono rabioso ofendido. 

—No las defiendo —replicaba Grantaire, mucho más contenido y tranquilo. Cualquiera podía percibir que se lo estaba pasando bien—. Sólo te digo que no esperes que la comunidad te reciba con los brazos abiertos si les estás quitando su esperanza de desarrollo económico en la zona. 

—¡Hay otras formas! —insistió Enjolras con intensidad. 

Grantaire no pareció impresionado. 

—Ellos no las conocen —le recordó con calma. De hecho, más que pasarlo bien Courfeyrac se atrevía a decir que lo estaba disfrutando—. Puedo darte muchos ejemplos similares a través de la historia. ¿Quieres que empiece? 

Ese era su momento para intervenir. Si dejaban que Grantaire se sumiera en unas de sus retahílas históricas se quedarían ahí toda la noche.

—Hey, dejen algo para la reunión de la otra semana —les dijo con un tono alegre y conciliador que no alcanzó para apaciguarlos del todo, en especial no a Enjolras. El líder del grupo se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, como si hubiera estado enzarzado en una pelea física y lanzó una mirada fría hacia ambos. 

—De acuerdo. Por cierto, Grantaire, si piensas seguir saliendo con este hombre, recuerda invitarlo a nuestras reuniones. 

Había algo tan frío y peligroso en sus palabras que Courfeyrac tomó nota mental también para no permitir que Louis pusiera un pie en el Musain. 

Grantaire sonrió burlón. 

—Oh, no querrá ir. No le interesa la política. 

Aquel era el insulto final. Podía verlo escrito en la expresión de Enjolras, la cual se tornó tan dura que dolía verla. En especial cuando desvió la mirada hacia él, cargada de reproche y promesas de que iban a hablar después del tema. 

—Tengo que subir a trabajar —dijo Enjolras con voz fría e inexpresiva. Sin esperar ninguna réplica, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio. Allí se detuvo un momento y se giró hacia Courfeyrac—. Esperaré tu informe de hoy. 

No se quedó a esperar una respuesta a eso tampoco.

—Creo que acabas de condenar a Louis a nunca gustarle a Enjolras —declaró Courfeyrac mirando con algo de aprensión hacia el edificio. 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros. 

—Nunca le ha gustado mucho la gente con la que me relaciono —declaró con fingida resignación. Si lo miraba con atención parecía divertido. Incluso particularmente complacido—. Excepto los que son sus amigos también, claro. Voy a tomar algo con Jehan y Feuilly. Llámanos si puedes escaparte temprano de tus informes. 

Courfeyrac asintió y se despidió de él. Grantaire recogió las latas de pintura y entró a dejarlas al edificio, mientras él lanzaba una última mirada al cielo gris. La tormenta estaba cerca. Se hizo el propósito de entrar a casa y no salir de allí hasta tener noticias de Marius. Sospechaba que no serían nada buenas y el chico necesitaría la compañía. 

Además, no llevaba paraguas y por como amenazaba la lluvia sería mejor tenerle lista una toalla. 

* * *

Le temblaba el pulso para abrir la cerradura. Estaba formando un pozo bajo sus zapatos, lo sabía, pero no se podía controlar. Inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos que todavía le ardían. Había sido tan ingenuo. 

Tan tonto. 

La puerta se abrió antes de que lograra introducir la llave. Courfeyrac parecía preocupado y lo arrastró dentro del apartamento con apremio.

—¡Te dije que iba a llover! —le recordó al tiempo que le quitaba la bufanda del cuello. La elegante prenda era ahora un trozo chorreante de tela que tiró al piso sin ceremonias. 

Se lo había dicho, sí, pero al salir de ahí horas antes no había tenido en su mente nada más que regresar junto a Cosette. 

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió mientras seguía a Courfeyrac a través de la salita hacia su habitación, después de dejar los empapados zapatos a la orilla de la puerta.

—Tienes que cambiarte —prosiguió su amigo. Marius notó que había dejado la computadora encendida sobre la mesita de la sala, había estado trabajando así que no era casualidad que estuviera en casa un viernes en la noche. Tenía una toalla a mano y se la pasó de inmediato, como si lo hubiera estado esperando—. Voy a buscarte algo de ropa mientras. ¿A qué esperas? 

Reaccionó cuando notó la mirada insistente de Courfeyrac sobre él. Se había detenido frente a la puerta de su habitación a mirarlo remover los cajones. Se estremeció de nuevo cuando el retumbo de un trueno hizo vibrar los vidrios de la casa. 

Se empezó a soltar los botones de la camisa que se pegaba a su cuerpo. El pulso le temblaba todavía, pero sabía que era efecto del llanto que había dejado correr por su cara. Llovía, estaba empapado, ¿quién iba a notarlo mientras corría por las calles desiertas bajo la tormenta?

Otro trueno resonó. 

—Tienes que apurarte —lo apremió Courfeyrac. Para su alivio se acercó a él y se encargó él de los traicioneros botones. Cuando le quitó la camisa sintió como la tela se despegaba empapada de su piel. Tiritó de frío mientras empezaba a secarse, pero su amigo tomó el paño y le frotó con fuerza la espalda, como si quisiera hacerlo entrar en calor.

—Gracias —balbuceó, aunque la voz se le quebró. 

Courfeyrac se detuvo y lo miró con atención a los ojos. Cuando hacía eso, Marius tenía la sensación de que podía leerle la mente. 

—Quería despedirse, ¿verdad? —preguntó finalmente. 

Él cerró los ojos antes de reunir las fuerzas para asentir. 

Los abrió de nuevo al sentir las manos de Courfeyrac acunando su rostro. 

—Lo siento —musitó su amigo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo a pesar del sonido de la lluvia que azotaba con violencia las ventanas. 

Contuvo la respiración de repente. Las conversaciones que habían tenido los últimos días se arremolinaron en su mente. Si tan sólo pudiera ver las relaciones como Courfeyrac. Si todo fuera tan sencillo como embotarse los sentidos y no sentir más… 

—Supongo que no es el momento apropiado para salir a tomar, ¿verdad? —dijo en voz baja, casi como una disculpa. Si le hubiera prestado más atención, si no hubiera sido tan ingenuo… no estaría allí empapado, mojándole todo el apartamento. 

Courfeyrac sonrió al escucharlo y volvió a tomar la toalla que había dejado sobre sus hombros. Lo envolvió en ella y le soltó el botón del pantalón que continuaba chorreando hacia el suelo. 

—No, no tienes el don de la oportunidad —señaló dejando caer las manos. 

Marius podía ver en sus ojos que realmente lo lamentaba por él. Pudo ver sus ganas de ayudarlo y la calidez con que lo había recibido siempre que su mundo dejaba de tener sentido. 

Antes de que reaccionara, Courfeyrac se había alejado de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia su armario. Sacó una mullida bata de baño oscura, esa que solía usar cuando salía del baño y se sentaba a revisar los correos que Enjolras había enviado a primera hora. Marius reaccionó entonces y se quitó el pantalón. Lo dejó en el suelo, estaba pesado de la cantidad de agua absorbida. En condiciones normales se hubiera sonrojado por la mirada divertida que Courfeyrac le había dedicado: solía ser demasiado recatado, al menos en opinión de su amigo. Sin embargo, tenía frío y se sentía tan cansado, tan abatido… Se dejó envolver en la bata que le alcanzó y se estremeció una vez más. 

Courfeyrac parecía más tranquilo ahora que cuando le había abierto la puerta, pero seguía preocupado. 

—Ven —le dijo con firmeza, tomándolo de la mano. Marius se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama, donde su amigo levantó el edredón y le indicó que entrara. Los truenos fuera seguían retumbando, la luz parpadeó y se quedaron totalmente a oscuras. Courfeyrac lanzó una maldición—. Supongo que eso termina con las posibilidades de que te prepare algo caliente. 

Marius contuvo una risita. Le resultaba totalmente inapropiado reír sintiéndose como se sentía, pero no le extrañaba que su amigo lograra sacarle una risa. Si alguien podía hacerlo era él. Se encogió debajo del edredón y se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía la mano de Courfeyrac en la suya. Jaló de él con suavidad y, su amigo, comprendiéndolo, se sentó junto a él en la cama, metiendo las piernas debajo del edredón. 

—Gracias —susurró Marius sintiendo que el calor al fin empezaba a regresar a él. 

Le hubiera gustado poder ver la expresión de Courfeyrac, pero la única luz en la habitación era la que dejaban entrar las cortinas cuando los rayos rasgaban el cielo. 

—Cuando pasa algo así en las películas, termina en sexo —comentó su amigo. Sintió como se giraba hacia él y le frotaba los brazos, como si quisiera ayudarlo a entrar en calor más rápido. 

—Era la otra opción después de emborracharse, ¿cierto? —replicó él girándose para esconder la cara contra la almohada en un acto reflejo cuando la luz de otro rayo iluminó el cuarto. El olor de Courfeyrac inundó sus sentidos. 

Su amigo rió un poco. Sintió cómo se acomodaba mejor en la cama, recostándose en la parte de la almohada que él dejaba vacía. Notó de repente que le estaba mojando la cama con el pelo e intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió. 

—En realidad es la única opción viable —señaló Courfeyrac, ignorando su movimiento y contestando a su comentario anterior—. Vomitas tanto cuando bebes que si te sigo invitando a tomar es porque sé que vas a negarte.

El siguiente rayo los sobresaltó a ambos, lo que los hizo brincar y reír después. Sin embargo, Marius notó que su propia risa tomaba ciertos tintes nerviosos. Estaba tan agobiado. Tan exhausto de sentir… 

—Quería devolverme algunas cosas —dijo finalmente. Sabía que tenía que hablar de lo que había pasado. En ese momento recordó que no había recogido la caja que Cosette le había alistado—. Se va mañana y no quería irse en malos términos. 

Notó como Courfeyrac resoplaba. Tal vez en condiciones normales no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero estaba tan cerca que lo sentía. Un rayo iluminó la habitación y pudo ver entonces su rostro. Tenía una expresión más dura de la que hubiera esperado. 

—No debió haberte llamado —declaró. 

Marius no replicó nada al respecto. Se quedó quieto, escuchando la lluvia, los truenos y la respiración de Courfeyrac a su lado. Cuando sintió las lágrimas de nuevo en sus mejillas dio gracias por la oscuridad. Nunca le había gustado llorar en público. 

Sin embargo, era menos disimulado de lo que pensaba. De repente sintió las manos de Courfeyrac en su rostro de nuevo. Otro rayo le permitió notar una expresión de concentración en su cara que no entendió. 

Sintió sus dedos limpiando la lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos, pero sintió su respiración cerca. Luego, tras un par de acercamientos dudosos, sintió unos labios cálidos y tentativos cerrándose sobre los suyos. 

* * *

La luz se encendió de repente, haciéndolo parpadear con fuerza. Tardó un momento en ubicarse de nuevo. Había un silencio increíble, la luz de la habitación estaba encendida y Marius estaba a su lado en la cama, medio envuelto en su bata de baño. 

Había terminado la tormenta. Al final había regresado la luz. 

Había besado a Marius. 

El chico estaba dormido. Seguía luciendo exhausto, pero su expresión resultaba un poco menos angustiosa que cuando había llegado la noche anterior, empapado y al borde de la crisis nerviosa. Por supuesto, cuando se despertara y recordara lo sucedido entre ellos iba a tener otro tipo de crisis. 

Courfeyrac se incorporó con cuidado y apagó la luz en el interruptor sobre la cabecera de la cama, no quería que su amigo se despertara todavía. Lo mejor era ordenar sus ideas primero. Sin embargo, debía ser ya entrada la madrugada porque alguna luz natural se colaba entre sus cortinas. 

Contempló al chico dormir mientras su mente empezaba a llenarse de imágenes de la noche anterior. O tal vez debería decir sensaciones. La oscuridad, la tormenta, el frío… Las dudas de Marius, palpables en la oscuridad, de repente dejadas de lado por unos labios aún algo inexpertos, pero ansiosos. 

No tenía que haberlo permitido en aquel momento de fragilidad, pero había sentido que el chico lo necesitaba y él podía ayudarlo. No lo hubiera pensado dos veces con nadie más pero la verdad pocas veces sentía unas ganas tan fuertes de ayudar a otras personas como a Marius. 

El recuerdo de su piel sensible le cosquilleaba en la punta de los dedos. 

Sí, no sólo había besado. 

Se llevó una mano a los labios y sonrió. No había estado nada mal. El chico podría aprender muchísimo de él si quisiera. Pero sospechaba que no se iba a tomar muy bien las cosas a la luz del día. Le tocaba a él tomárselo con la naturalidad del caso y esperar que no saliera huyendo espantado. 

Besos, caricias, gemidos en la oscuridad, calor en medio de una tormenta… tampoco eran causal de abandono. ¿Cierto? 

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Marius gemir ligeramente y moverse. Notó como entreabría los ojos y lamentó no tener un poco más de tiempo para preparar sus argumentos. El chico parpadeó dos veces seguidas, mirándolo a su lado, todavía sin comprender. 

—Es muy temprano —le susurró Courfeyrac alzando un poco más el edredón para cubrirlo de nuevo—. Aún puedes dormir más. 

Notó el momento exacto en el que el chico recordaba lo sucedido. Su expresión lo delataba. 

—Lo sé, ni siquiera tenemos el alcohol como excusa —replicó Courfeyrac encogiéndose de hombros, anticipándose a su comentario. La mirada de Marius se desvió hacia su pecho, el cual había quedado al descubierto al incorporarse. Claro, su propia camisa también había sido relevada de sus funciones durante la noche anterior a pesar de estar perfectamente seca. 

—Dijiste que ayudaría —señaló el chico tras un momento. 

Courfeyrac lo contempló con atención, intentando descifrar lo que había querido decir realmente, pero sin lograrlo. 

—¿Vas a pedir tu dinero de vuelta? —replicó intentando mantener el humor ligero, aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía algo tenso. Lo último que quería era causarle más agobio al chico y sospechaba que era lo que había hecho—. No se aceptan devoluciones de orgasmos y otros productos de la misma categoría. 

El sonrojo de Marius era al menos terreno conocido, pero el chico negó y se incorporó también. Todavía se notaba adormecido y la expresión cansada de su rostro se había acentuado con respecto a los días anteriores. 

—Lo siento —dijo el chico mientras cruzaba los dedos de sus manos. Parecía acongojado. 

Courfeyrac arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta era sincera, no entendía a qué se refería. 

Marius hizo un barrido de la habitación con la mirada que le invitó a hacer otro tanto. Había ropa empapada en el suelo, sus sábanas y su colchón también estaban mojados… Y estaba en la cama con su amigo. 

—No habría sabido dónde más ir —confesó el chico bajando la cabeza, mirando sus propias manos sobre la sábana. Courfeyrac recordaba los finos dedos de su amigo aferrados a sus hombros y se preguntó si eso era lo que recordaba el chico también en ese momento. 

Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarle. 

—No tendrías que haber ido a ningún otro lado —le aseguró. 

Notó que Marius contenía la respiración. No se retiró ni se mostró incómodo, sino expectante. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas. 

—Tal vez sí ayudó en algo —musitó el chico. 

No podía decir que pareciera feliz al respecto, sino más bien confundido. Sintió ganas de besarlo otra vez. Tal vez había estado demasiado tiempo a dique seco por culpa del trabajo, pero dejando de lado la situación tan extraña y difícil, lo de la noche anterior le había sabido a muy poco. 

Sin embargo, no lo besó de nuevo. El chico se retiró de golpe para estornudar y el estremecimiento que lo recorrió era fácilmente reconocible. 

Había que tomar nota de eso: el sexo podía ser bueno o no para un corazón roto, pero no lo era para evitar un resfrío.

* * *

La noche de la tormenta había sido una totalmente improductiva para Enjolras. Había terminado con los informes a la mitad, no había podido recibir el de Courfeyrac y cuando subió a buscarlo para hablar con él ni siquiera le abrió la puerta. Probablemente ya se había dormido o el bullicio de la lluvia y los truenos no le habían permitido escucharlo. Tampoco respondió su teléfono. 

Resignado se había metido en la cama tratando de convencerse de que dormir era una manera de aprovechar el tiempo. Sin embargo no lograba conciliar el sueño y se removió inquieto hasta que se levantó a buscar su teléfono de nuevo y le envió un mensaje a Grantaire. 

_“No hay electricidad en esta zona. El edificio está a oscuras. E.”_

Su amigo siempre se había reído de su costumbre de firmar con la inicial los mensajes de texto. Recordaba cuando ambos habían tenido sus primeros teléfonos celulares. Habían pasado horas enviándose mensajes a pesar de estar en casas vecinas, discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Luego todo se había complicado. 

Al rato recibió un mensaje de vuelta. 

_“Es bueno saber que te preocupo, Apolo. Me quedaré donde Feuilly. R.”_

Sólo cuando hablaba con él Grantaire firmaba también, pero con aquel mote que tan ingenioso le había parecido desde que estaban en la escuela. 

Resopló al ver el mensaje. Siempre se había preocupado por él. Quizá demasiado. Le había tomado su tiempo aprender cómo evitar que le afectara tanto. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto fumando. Tenía dieciséis años, la madre de Grantaire había muerto el verano anterior y habían dejado de pasar todos los días juntos en el colegio para verse de pasada durante la noche. Su amigo salía mucho más temprano ahora y pasaba la tarde con sus amistades del colegio público. Ninguno de ellos le daba a Enjolras muy buena espina. 

También recordaba la primera vez que se lo había encontrado en un callejón unas cuadras antes de casa, besándose y removiéndose la ropa con uno de aquellos chicos peligrosos de su colegio. Había una botella de licor en el suelo. 

—No es nada —había dicho Grantaire cuando lo había confrontado al respecto—. A veces se necesita desconectar un poco, Apolo. ¿O acaso te molesta que me vayan también los hombres? Ya sé que tú estás por encima de todo esto del sexo, pero el resto somos humanos. 

No. Su problema era que aquel tipejo era un repitente ya mayor de edad, bebía, fumaba algo más que tabaco y tenía la palabra problema tatuada por toda la cara. Y al parecer a Grantaire le gustaba.

Había perdido al amigo que conocía ese año. Aquella no había sido su única relación dudosa. Sin embargo, no se alejó nunca del todo y siguió siendo esa persona con la que podía discutir sobre cualquier cosa y le daba puntos de vista que él ni siquiera había considerado. 

Recordó la discusión de esa tarde y le envió un mensaje a Combeferre sobre la necesidad de que empezaran a buscar alternativas de desarrollo para proponer a la comunidad.

Luego se había acostado de nuevo, incapaz de dormir. Lo que estaba sucediendo con Grantaire ahora era una nueva etapa que encendía todas las alertas de Enjolras, recordando aquellas primeras peligrosas relaciones de su amigo. Sin embargo, el tal Louis no era un tipejo sacado de los bajos fondos en los que Grantaire era capaz de moverse. Era un médico que había sido escogido por Joly, una de las personas más prudentes y desconfiadas que conocía. Aprobado por alguien tan sensato como Combeferre. Debía fiarse más al respecto. 

Sin embargo, al día siguiente cuando se encontró con Joly para ir juntos a reunirse con una organización de trabajadores, se dispuso a sacar el tema de la manera más sutil que le fue posible. 

—Creí que estarías muy cansado hoy —comentó con tono casual, o eso pretendía—. Pensé que tal vez tenías turno también, como ese tal Louis con el que anda Grantaire. 

Joly lo miró de reojo desde el asiento del pasajero. 

—No estamos en los mismos roles de turno este cuatrimestre —replicó. Sonaba ligeramente divertido, lo que le advirtió que probablemente estaba siendo menos sutil de lo que creía. 

—Oh, ya veo. Fueron compañeros antes, entonces —dijo como si fuera un hecho, no algo que le interesara averiguar. 

—Toda la carrera —replicó Joly sin esconder su sonrisa esta vez—. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Contaba con que tendrías curiosidad. 

Giró la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó algo ofendido. Volvió la mirada a la calle pero sin relajar el gesto. 

—Porque sé que eres un buen amigo y te preocupas particularmente por Grantaire. 

El tono de Joly daba a entender que estaba convencido de lo que decía pero a la vez se estaba callando algo. Enjolras suponía que no había olvidado la vez que había hablado con él sobre el alcoholismo. Confiaba en la discreción de su amigo, pero tampoco le había dicho todo lo que le preocupaba entonces. 

Eligió con cuidado cómo abordar el tema y optó por el punto más obvio a reprocharle. 

—Aún no conozco a ese Louis pero por lo que dice Grantaire no tiene una posición política. 

Joly no parecía considerarlo algo tan grave. 

—Para Louis nada más allá de la sala llena de enfermos de un hospital tiene mayor importancia. Pero es un tipo culto, le gusta el arte y si hay algo que disfruta es una conversación inteligente. Es lo más parecido a un sapiosexual que conozco. 

Enjolras resopló molesto por el término. Claro, Grantaire era capaz de hablar por horas sobre mitología, historia y geografía pasando de un tema a otro con fluidez. Cualquiera podía apreciar eso. 

Todavía recordaba cuando jugaban de niños. Él siempre quería ser el que ayudaba a liberar al oprimido, por lo que su amigo le contaba cada vez las hazañas de algún otro héroe mitológico o real. Nada de superhéroes de comics para ellos, si lo intentaban podían pasar horas discutiendo sobre cuál era el mejor. En su lugar, su amigo le contaba historias de hazañas y él proponía emularlas. De niño había podido escuchar a Grantaire por horas. Luego, al crecer, se había dado cuenta de que su amigo desperdiciaba su maravillosa memoria y facilidad para aprender. 

—Así que buscaste a alguien a quien con mucha probabilidad le iba a gustar Grantaire —resumió Enjolras. 

—Claro. Lo opuesto era mucho más complicado. Todos sabemos que los gustos de Grantaire son tan definidos que sólo una persona calza realmente en ellos —declaró Joly alzando ambas cejas, como si fuera algo obvio.

O tal vez era sólo su alerta de que se estaban adentrando a un tema peligroso. 

—Nunca ha sido muy exigente con sus parejas —replicó Enjolras frunciendo el ceño. 

Aquella conversación lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor y notó que su acompañante parecía cansado del tema, a pesar de haber dicho que estaba preparado para hablarle al respecto.

—La resignación se le da bien —repuso Joly con un suspiro inconforme—. Te aseguro que pensé en Louis con detenimiento: es una buena persona. Sólo bebe en ocasiones sociales particulares y sí, no tiene opinión política pero eso hará que discutan menos. Eres su amigo: deberías esperar que funcione si es algo bueno para él. 

Enjolras se abstuvo a responder e intentó no pensar en que, tal vez, Joly tenía razón. 

* * *

Cuando Marius había conocido a Courfeyrac había tenido la impresión de que se trataba de una persona muy generosa, capaz de cualquier cosa por ayudar a los demás. No había cambiado de opinión con el paso del tiempo, aunque en ocasiones tenía la impresión de que a él lo ayudaba mucho más que a otros. 

Pero también podía deberse simplemente a que necesitaba más ayuda que la mayoría. 

No había nada extraño en que le llevara una limonada con miel a la cama o que le trajera un par de pastillas. Sin embargo, después de la noche anterior aquello había pasado a un nuevo nivel. 

—No me mires así —declaró Courfeyrac con su desparpajo y naturalidad de siempre, notando su aprensión. No sabía cómo se suponía que volvieran a la rutina de siempre—. Lo de anoche no tiene por qué cambiar nada. 

Marius dio un largo trago a la limonada, la que le picó en la garganta. 

—No podemos actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada —señaló él sintiendo que su rostro se acaloraba, aunque en parte era culpa de la bebida caliente. 

—No tendríamos por qué. Dijiste que confiabas en mí hasta este punto, ¿recuerdas? —El sonrojo que siguió a eso no podía atribuirlo a la limonada aunque lo intentara. Su amigo lo sabía y se rió al notarlo—. Somos dos amigos, Marius. Dos amigos solteros, nos guste o no. No hemos hecho nada malo. 

Lo más extraño de todo era que en los labios de Courfeyrac parecía tener sentido. Sin embargo, la mención a su soltería le dolió y de repente se sintió muy culpable. Había pasado de llorar la despedida de Cosette a meterse en la cama de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué clase de persona era? 

Su rostro debió traicionar sus pensamientos, porque antes de que se diera cuenta Courfeyrac estaba a su lado, sentado en la orilla del colchón. Lo tomó de un hombro y lo miró fijamente. 

—Ella te dejó —le recordó—. Puede tener sus razones y no sabemos si va a regresar en algún momento, pero ahora mismo Cosette decidió salir a conocer el mundo. Experimentar, viajar. ¿Por qué no vas a poder hacer tú lo mismo? 

Desvió la mirada. No podía guardarle rencor a su exnovia. Entendía esos deseos de volar por su cuenta y sabía que se merecía darse su espacio. ¿De qué le hubiera servido convencerla de quedarse a su lado si hubiera sido infeliz? Aunque esa idea no era incompatible con las palabras de su amigo. ¿Debía quedarse él sufriendo por siempre su ausencia? No estaba seguro de tener una opción. La amaba. La extrañaba.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior en medio de su dolor, había llegado a sentirse bien. No era la misma sensación que la que había experimentado con Cosette, por supuesto. Era el sentimiento de íntima compañía. De no estar tan solo y desamparado como se sentía. 

Era Courfeyrac diciéndole de todas las formas posibles que estaba allí para él. 

—No sé cómo manejar esto —confesó. A él le tenía suficiente confianza para hablar en esos términos. No había mentido cuando le había dicho eso, aunque no hubiera imaginado nunca llegar a esa situación. 

Su amigo bajó las manos que tenía en sus hombros, rozando su brazo derecho hacia abajo. 

—Hay dos opciones —le dijo con resolución—. Dejamos lo que pasó anoche en un hecho puntual o cedes a la curiosidad y me dejas enseñarte un par de cosas más. 

Había un toque travieso en sus últimas palabras que lo hizo sonreír. Volvió a mirarlo y notó que los ojos de Courfeyrac tenían la chispa de la expectativa en ellos. ¿En realidad le estaba haciendo una propuesta que esperaba que aceptara? 

—Un par de cosas —repitió intentando mantener el semblante tranquilo. 

—O más —replicó Courfeyrac levantando ambas cejas, como si quisiera tentarlo de una manera graciosa. 

Marius rió un poco, aunque un estornudo lo hizo callar. Su amigo le pasó un pañuelo sin decir nada. No había signos de presión en él, estaba relajado y su única preocupación era mantenerlo cómodo. Sabía que podía optar por cualquiera de las dos opciones que le había ofrecido sin consecuencias negativas. Nunca lo hubiera creído: siempre había sido de la idea de que el sexo tenía un peso demasiado grande en las relaciones. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, valorando seriamente responder con un “sí” a una propuesta que nunca antes hubiera considerado siquiera posible. 

* * *

Tras convencerse de que Grantaire iba a relacionarse con quien quisiera sin que él pudiera evitarlo, Enjolras se había dicho que podía confiar en el criterio de Joly y debía volver a concentrarse en las cosas importantes sobre las que podía hacer algo. Había trabajado todo el fin de semana y el lunes se encontraba a primera hora en el Corinto, dispuesto a tomar un desayuno sustancioso para hacerle frente a otro provechoso día de trabajo informativo en la universidad. 

No contaba con que alguien pudiera llegar a desarmar su concentración y su cuidado trabajo de convencimiento. 

—¿Enjolras, cierto? ¿Me puedo sentar? —Levantó la mirada para ver al hombre que le hablaba. Era alto, de cabellos castaños ensortijados y rasgos firmes. Parecía muy seguro y resuelto. Debió notar su silenciosa valoración y percatarse de que le estaba hablando a un extraño en realidad—. Mi nombre es Louis. Estoy esperando a un amigo tuyo, Grantaire. 

No estaba preparado para eso. Una sensación de pesadez se posó en la boca de su estómago, pero se obligó a ser amable e indicarle que podía tomar asiento. El hombre no se hizo de rogar. 

—Te reconocí del campus —dijo como si quisiera excusarse por haberse atrevido a hablarle como a un viejo conocido—. Joly ya te había mencionado y Grantaire sólo tiene palabras buenas para referirse a ti. Casi que dan ganas de interesarse en política con tal de escuchar uno de tus legendarios discursos. 

Parecía muy complacido de sí mismo, lo que resultaba irritante. 

—Tenía entendido que no te gustaba la política —replicó de manera cortante, pero Louis no se dio por enterado. 

—No me gusta —admitió como si no fuera algo vergonzoso, en especial para un universitario—. Hay tantas personas necesitadas a las que se puede ayudar con pequeñas acciones. En el mismo hospital, en una sola sala hay tantas personas que necesitan ayuda y tan pocas manos… 

Sí. Irritante era la palabra apropiada. Además, podían resultarle atractivas las personas inteligentes pero él no parecía ser una lumbrera. 

—Con un cambio de las políticas apropiadas el hospital podría tener más recursos y por tanto más manos para ayudar a las personas —replicó con sequedad. 

El hombre celebró su respuesta. Grantaire no era una persona diurna realmente, ¿cómo soportaba a alguien tan vivaz a esas horas? 

—¡Bravo! —Declaró Louis—. Cada quien a lo suyo: yo curo personas, tú mueves los hilos para darles un mundo mejor. Ya me habían dicho que eres bueno en esto. 

Ya tenía claro que era un doctor. ¿Era necesario que se lo recordara cada dos frases? Enjolras apuró su café pero renunció a terminar sus panqueques. Era el segundo desayuno que ese individuo le arruinaba. 

—¿A qué hora quedaste con Grantaire? Ya deberías saber que la puntualidad no es su fuerte —señaló al tiempo que miraba hacia la puerta. Tenía que terminar su café y salir de ahí. No le apetecía verlo junto a Louis. 

—Desde hace un rato —respondió Louis vagamente mirando su reloj con preocupación—. Quería verlo temprano, tengo clases el resto del día. 

La idea de que Grantaire hubiera aceptado madrugar para verlo no le sentó particularmente bien. Aunque el hecho de que no hubiera llegado todavía le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Todo su propósito de aceptar el criterio de Joly se estaba desvaneciendo. Buena persona o no, Louis no le gustaba. Hasta su nombre era desagradable. 

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte si realmente te interesa —declaró Enjolras con más aire de entendido del que había pretendido usar. 

El hombre no se lo tomó mal. De hecho rió con ganas. 

—Ah, olvidaba lo bien que lo conoces. La otra noche vi esa foto de ustedes cuando estaban pequeños en el apartamento de R. ¿Una en la que estás vestido de ángel y él de demonio? Dijo que era de una presentación del kínder.

Tuvo la impresión de que la mención de su presencia en el apartamento de Grantaire una noche no había sido casual. Sin embargo, la mención de aquella foto lo desubicó un poco. De repente se vio desplazado en el tiempo a cuando tenían seis años y tuvo que ponerse ese ridículo disfraz de ángel para una presentación escolar. La maestra había dicho que era perfecto para el papel y sus padres se emocionaron mucho vistiéndolo para la ocasión. 

A Grantaire le habían dado un papel totalmente decorativo como uno de los demonios que desaparecían con la aparición de los ángeles. La madre de Enjolras se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con su disfraz también, así que se habían vestido ambos en su casa. 

Grantaire lo había visto con la boca abierta y le había dicho que parecía un ángel de verdad, sacado de una pintura. 

Habían salido al jardín para llamar a la madre de su amigo, quien se asomó para verlos con una cámara en la mano. Se había reído y había abierto los brazos para que su hijo se acercara a abrazarla. 

—¡Un querubín y una gárgola se escaparon juntos de una iglesia! —exclamó la mujer. 

Enjolras notó cómo la mujer tenía cuidado de que su hijo no le botara en medio del abrazo el vaso lleno de alcohol que sostenía en la otra mano. En su momento no le había dado importancia a eso, pero su comentario le había extrañado. Las gárgolas eran feas. Las había visto en un libro de Grantaire una vez. 

No entendía por qué una mamá le diría a su hijo algo así, aunque su amigo no le dio importancia. 

—Hace mucho de eso —respondió con un tono neutro, sin pensarlo demasiado. No quería hablar sobre el tema. No sabía que Grantaire conservaba esa foto. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo evitaba ir al apartamento de su amigo? 

—Las amistades que duran tanto tiempo son únicas —declaró Louis con complacencia—. Grantaire y tú son muy afortunados. 

¿Lo eran? Antes de que pensara en cómo replicar a eso escuchó las campanillas de la entrada y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta. Grantaire acababa de ingresar y sus miradas se encontraron. Fue hasta un momento después que la mirada de su amigo se desvió y localizó a Louis a su lado, haciéndole señas con entusiasmo. 

Grantaire se acercó con andar despreocupado, aunque Enjolras lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba algo tenso. Tal vez la palabra apropiada era expectante. Desvió la mirada hacia su taza de café cuando Louis se levantó para saludarlo con un beso. Dio un último trago dispuesto a marcharse de allí de inmediato. 

—Estaba hablando un poco con tu amigo —declaró Louis al tiempo que apartaba otra silla a la mesa para Grantaire. El tipo era un cliché andante—. Le decía lo afortunados que son ustedes de tenerse el uno al otro después de tanto tiempo. 

—Yo que tú no le daba mucha conversación: le gusta discutir y a ti eso te gusta muy poco—comentó Grantaire con ese tono de broma suyo que no dejaba de tener algo filoso en el fondo. De niño no lo tenía, excepto cuando hablaba de su ausente padre. En ese momento sin embargo no estaba seguro de si el tono burlón se dirigía a Louis o a él. Probablemente a ambos. 

—¿No te gusta discutir? —preguntó perplejo Enjolras, mirando a Louis con incredulidad. 

Discutir era una de las mejores habilidades de Grantaire. Si alguna vez lo hubieran convencido de entrar al equipo de debate de la escuela hubieran sido invencibles. Enjolras y él habían discutido desde niños por todo, desde Asterix y Obelix hasta los músicos de Bremen. 

—En muchas ocasiones no hay una ganancia real en las discusiones más que el deterioro innecesario de las relaciones —repuso Louis con tono sensato y comedido.

Sin embargo, Enjolras no le prestó atención. Estaba observando a Grantaire, quien le dedicó una mirada de complicidad tan pura que le dejó muy claro que con su comentario no había sido de él de quien se estaba burlando. 

Enjolras sonrió al tiempo que se disculpaba para retirarse. Tenía la impresión de que los días de Louis estaban contados.

* * *

A Grantaire no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de satisfacción mal disimulada que esbozó Enjolras cuando lo escuchó decirle a Joly que ya no iba a salir más con Louis. También notó que otros se fijaban en la reacción de su líder, en especial Courfeyrac, y se mostraba satisfecho.

Él por su parte conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que Courfeyrac no tenía motivos para alegrarse realmente: lo que se reflejaba en cara de su líder no era producto de los celos. Nunca lo había sido. Grantaire lo conocía demasiado bien y desde hacía muchísimo tiempo como para permitirse ilusionarse por su actitud con respecto a Louis. 

Enjolras siempre se había considerado responsable de todos los débiles y desposeídos, y él era el primero de todos. Seguramente tenía una lista de razones por las cuales Louis no era apropiado para él, a pesar de los evidentes esfuerzos de sus amigos por encontrarle una pareja. 

Probablemente no se equivocaba: nadie le conocía mejor que él. 

Hubo una época en que eran amigos de verdad. Esa época en la que Enjolras todavía le tenía confianza y él no había empezado a decepcionarlo sistemáticamente. Luego todo se había complicado. Su amigo se había dado cuenta de que no había nada que valiera la pena en él; él se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Enjolras. 

A partir de ahí todo había ido cuesta abajo. Por suerte, Enjolras había encontrado amigos a su altura. Por suerte para él, le había permitido compartirlos. 

La reunión había transcurrido con normalidad. Habían discutido lo usual, al parecer el encuentro con Louis durante la mañana había mejorado el humor de Enjolras. Probablemente había podido prever que el final se acercaba, tan claro como lo había visto él al encontrarlos juntos en el Corinto. 

¿A quién había pretendido engañar? 

Sin embargo, parecía que sus amigos no se darían por vencidos. 

—También te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jehan sentándose a su lado. Parecía emocionado y su pregunta no le extrañaba nada. El poeta era la idea de que el amor no debía tener sexo definido. Por su parte, no, él no era exigente con respecto al sexo. 

El amor era otra historia en la que prefería no pensar. 

Notó que los otros estaban pendientes de la conversación, aunque intentaran disimularlo. Courfeyrac convencía a Marius de probar un trago particularmente suave que creía que le sentaría bien. Había algo extraño en la actitud del chico más joven, pero según había escuchado, Cosette había terminado con él, así que no le extrañaba. 

Enjolras también parecía haberlo escuchado. Notó perfectamente el momento en que dejó de prestarle atención a lo que Combeferre le decía para escuchar de lejos las palabras del poeta. 

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. No estaba de ánimo para rodeos. 

Jehan asintió entusiasmado. 

—Sí. Es una artista también, se dedica a la música. Toca el violín y es muy liberal. Lleva su vida como quiere y le gusta contactar con otras personas que optan por vivir del arte. 

“Vivir del arte” era una expresión exagerada en su caso. “Sobrevivir” por no decir “malvivir” habría sido mejor. Pero ahí nadie estaba llamado a engaño. Simplemente sus amigos preferían decirlo de esa manera para subir su ánimo. O eso creían, porque solía tener el efecto contrario. 

Al menos Enjolras sí que tenía claro aquello. Para otros podría haber estado impasible, pero él notó el escepticismo en su expresión al escucharlo. 

No le apetecía nada tener otra relación, pero tampoco veía por qué negarse. Era un hecho que todos estaban pasando por un gran esfuerzo por armar esa especie de plan descabellado para hacerlo salir con otras personas. O poner a Enjolras celoso, no estaba seguro de cuál era el objetivo. Cualquiera de los dos igual de improductivo. Joly había buscado un candidato, al parecer Jehan también. Se preguntaba cuántos otros tenían a la cola. 

Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un trago. 

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó por fingir que quería saber algo más antes de aceptar. 

—Antoinette. 

Arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba. Miró de reojo la reacción de Enjolras, cuyos labios se habían estrechado hasta formar una línea recta. 

—Bonito nombre —comentó antes de esconder su sonrisa tras otro trago. 

Jehan le dedicó su mirada más inocente, aunque a él no lo engañaba. Ahí el único que tal vez no se había enterado de todo era Marius. 

—Está estos días en la ciudad. Le puedo dar tu número si quieres —propuso el poeta con entusiasmo. 

Notó la expresión aprensiva de Enjolras. Era evidente que seguía pensando que Grantaire no era una buena pareja para nadie. Se preguntaba si el rubio ya se había dado cuenta de que nunca iba a llegar a ser la persona que él quería que fuera. 

—Claro —aceptó, al tiempo que pedía otro trago. 

Poco después de que Jehan se alejara entusiasmado para hablar con Courfeyrac y Marius, Enjolras se acercó a él. Estaba muy serio. Como siempre. No recordaba la última época en que se había acercado a él con una sonrisa relajada y sincera. 

Extrañaba esa sonrisa. 

En realidad, echaba de menos todo sobre su relación con Enjolras, incluso todo lo que nunca había sido. 

—Oí que terminaste con Louis. 

Grantaire asintió al tiempo que pedía otro trago. Notó la reprobación en la cara de su amigo. Sabía que temía que terminara como su padre. O peor aún, como su madre. Le hubiera gustado que Enjolras se dedicara a ser más su amigo y menos su guardián. 

No. Mentía. No quería que fuera sólo su amigo. Hacía años que lo sabía. 

La esencia de Enjolras le inundó los sentidos. Había tomado asiento a su lado en la barra del Musain, prácticamente podía sentir el calor natural que se desprendía de él. Apretó las manos contra el vaso que le pasó Musichetta. Aún tanto tiempo después, sentía que tenía que controlarse junto a él. Lo miró de reojo. Tenía unos rizos dorados sueltos, invitándolo a acomodárselos. 

Sabía que ni siquiera podía permitirse eso. 

—No estaba destinado a durar —replicó sin darle mayor importancia. 

Notó como Enjolras dudaba sobre cómo decir lo que quería. Eso le dio mala espina. Solía estar muy seguro de todo lo que decía. 

—Sabes lo que pienso sobre las relaciones para ti. 

Grantaire se tomó el licor de un trago. Sí. Lo sabía perfectamente y no tenía la menor intención de escucharlo de nuevo. Se levantó del asiento con agilidad. Contrario a lo que Enjolras creía, él controlaba bastante bien lo que tomaba. 

—Sé lo que piensas sobre mí en general, Apolo, pero creo que la compañía de Louis al final me ha afectado: no quiero discutir al respecto. 

Se despidió de todos de manera general y salió del local con paso firme. Inspiró profundo y miró hacia atrás una vez, antes de reprocharse a sí mismo lo estúpido que era por tener la menor esperanza de que Enjolras saliera tras él. 

Lo mejor era que pensara en otro local al cual ir a beber. No le apetecía regresar al edificio de apartamentos que compartían. Al menos, no sobrio. 

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que esto va a servir para algo? Tengo la impresión de que Grantaire sólo les está siguiendo la corriente. 

Courfeyrac temía que Marius tenía razón. Le había contado camino al apartamento todo lo que habían planeado, los candidatos que cada uno de los amigos había buscado y cómo había resultado todo lo que sabía sobre lo sucedido con Louis. El chico lo había escuchado con atención y no emitió su criterio hasta que se encontró ya cerrando la puerta del apartamento. 

De cualquier forma, aunque lo hiciera sólo por darles gusto, eso no quitaba que pudiera funcionar. 

Arqueó una ceja y se giró para mirar a Marius, quien probaba sistemáticamente que los llavines hubieran quedado bien cerrados. Era gracioso lo cuidadoso que era en el apartamento que consideraba ajeno, considerando que las veces que Courfeyrac fue a visitarlo encontró su puerta más de una vez abierta. 

—¿Así como tú te limitas a seguirme la corriente? 

Había utilizado un tono ligeramente juguetón para tantear el terreno. No estaba seguro de a qué conclusión había llegado el chico tras la conversación que habían tenido el otro día. Después de todo hasta ese día parecía haberse recuperado al fin del resfrío, aunque Joly insistiera en que la recuperación completa llevaba más tiempo. 

Su rubor característico no se hizo esperar. Era un rasgo particularmente atractivo, tenía que admitirlo.

—No sé exactamente cómo hacer esto —confesó Marius de una manera tan vaga que cualquier otra persona no le hubiera entendido. 

Le hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que se acercara. El chico lo hizo y Courfeyrac extendió las manos hacia él, tomándolo por los bolsillos de su jeans para obligarlo a disminuir la distancia entre ambos. Marius no se mostró incómodo ni indeciso. De hecho, había cierta curiosidad escrita en su rostro, a pesar de que la sombra dolorosa de la tristeza seguía escrita en ellos. 

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras —le recordó. 

Si era sincero, una parte de él estaba inquieto sobre lo que estaba a punto de empezar. Lo de la otra noche no había sido nada, podría haberse quedado allí como anécdota nada más. Pero si ese día cruzaban la línea, tenía la sensación de que no habría vuelta atrás. Para Marius el sexo nunca sería algo totalmente casual. 

—Lo sé —replicó el chico con sinceridad. 

Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que confiara tantísimo en él lo tocaba más de lo que hubiera pensado. Sonrió un poco y deslizó las manos hacia la espalda del chico para acercarse a besarlo. Fue un beso lento, pausado, dándole tiempo para hacerse a la idea de lo que estaban por hacer. Se permitió explorarlo despacio con las manos, pasando poco a poco a la parte baja de su espalda. Se separó de él sólo un poco para buscar su mirada. No sabía qué esperaba, pero definitivamente no era el brillo curioso de excitación que encontró en sus ojos. La impresión le hizo contener el aliento un momento y dejar de lado la prudencia al besarlo de nuevo. 

A partir de entonces fue tan sencillo como dejarse llevar. 

Cuando Marius separó los labios para permitirle explorarlo; cuando descendió de sus labios dejándolo con ganas de más mientras buscaba su cuello; cuando escuchó un gemido suave e inútilmente contenido escapar de los labios del chico; en todos esos momentos Courfeyrac se dijo que aquella idea era la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. 

* * *

Antoinette era una chica agradable. Grantaire había tenido muy mala suerte con las mujeres, pero esta en particular no le hacía ascos y sabía disfrutar muy bien el momento. Tenía ideas ingeniosas sobre cómo pasar el tiempo en la cama y no parecía tomarse nada demasiado en serio. Su apartamento desprovisto de muebles y lleno de caballetes con cuadros inacabados le parecía excitante. 

Jehan no le había buscado una futura pareja sino un bálsamo que hacía la vida un lugar un poco menos opaco. 

Enjolras no la aprobaba, por supuesto. 

—Lo último que necesitas es alguien más inestable que tú. No tiene trabajo, no tiene proyectos a largo plazo… ¡ni siquiera tiene una casa fija! Piensa que todo lo que necesita es su violín para vivir. 

Sólo lo había confrontado un día al respecto. Antoinette había acudido a una de las reuniones informales del ABC y había congeniado con el grupo, aunque no había aportado nada a las discusiones políticas. La chica se había marchado temprano y Enjolras había sacado el tema camino a casa. Lo sabía desde antes de subirse al auto con él, pero no había podido evitarlo. 

Últimamente Enjolras estaba tan ocupado todo el tiempo que un rato para discutir con él, aunque fuera sobre su vida privada, le venía bien. 

—Alguna gente puede vivir con algo menos ambicioso que salvar el mundo —le replicó él mirando por la ventana. 

Su amigo de infancia tampoco era la persona más estable económicamente. La asociación apenas se mantenía a sí misma y si habían podido empezarla era por el dinero de las respectivas familias de Combeferre, Courfeyrac y Enjolras. Pero si le decía eso lo acusaría nuevamente de atreverse a hacer comparaciones de ese tipo. 

—A algunos nos preocupa hacer algo importante con nuestras vidas —le espetó Enjolras con un tono acusatorio y cortante. 

—Y no se puede hacer nada importante con el arte, supongo. 

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto. Recordaba las grandes expectativas que se había hecho su amigo con su futura carrera artística. Hablaba de museos, de exhibiciones, viajes, dejar atrás los oscuros años tras la muerte de su madre y forjarse un futuro brillante a punta de sus pinceles. Sabía que sólo había intentado animarlo, hacer que viera algo real en su futuro. Sin embargo, Enjolras nunca había entendido que el hecho de que le gustara pintar no quería decir que fuera bueno en ello. De nada servían las ganas sin el talento, pero su amigo nunca había podido aceptarlo. 

—Cuando ni siquiera lo intentas, no, no se puede —fue su respuesta cargada de amargura. 

Estaba enojado con él, por lo que no se volteaba a mirarlo. Eso le dio a Grantaire la oportunidad de ver su perfil por unos minutos. Las luces de la calle que se colaban por el parabrisas remarcaban la expresión molesta, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Le hubiera encantado poder relajar su expresión pasando la yema de los dedos por su frente y luego hasta sus labios. 

No podía dejarse todo el crédito de provocar esa expresión en él. Había demasiadas cosas que lo preocupaban. Enjolras necesitaba salvar al mundo y se enojaba cada vez que este se negaba a ser salvado. Así le pasaba con todo, incluido él. Se agobiaba por las injusticias en el mundo como si fuera su responsabilidad terminar con todas. Grantaire nunca pudo hacerle ver el mundo con una perspectiva diferente. Nunca había aceptado la idea del mundo de mierda en que el que les tocaba vivir. 

Pero sabía que ese no era su papel. 

—Podrías hacer mucho más… —musitó Enjolras, al parecer demasiado consciente de su mirada sobre él. 

Aun así no dejó de mirarlo.

Sabía que en realidad quería decir que podía ser mucho más. Aunque era mentira, Enjolras lo creía. Eso era lo peor de todo. 

* * *

Enjolras había aceptado el planteamiento de Courfeyrac sobre la necesidad del grupo de reunirse completo una vez a la semana a compartir, más allá del trabajo. Hacía años que lo hacían y tenía que decir que le gustaba. De pequeño nunca hubiera pensado que tendría un grupo tan variado e interesante de amigos. Sin embargo, las reuniones sociales no eran lo suyo. 

Grantaire en cambio, siempre se había encontrado en ellas en su elemento. Al parecer, Antoinette también. 

A ninguno de sus amigos le extrañaba que él se quedara aparte, generalmente hablando con Combeferre. Sin embargo, su amigo llegaría tarde ese día, andaba cenando con su novia. 

Aparentemente todo el mundo tenía pareja en esos días. 

—Hey —dijo Courfeyrac sentándose a su lado. Llevaba un trago en la mano y parecía muy contento. Últimamente estaba de muy buen humor, aunque tampoco debía ser sorpresa. De alguna manera se encargaba siempre de mantener el ánimo del grupo—. ¿Por qué tan solo? 

Enjolras torció el gesto. 

—No tengo interés en reforzar las historias de los artistas trovadores —replicó con un tono que contrastaba con el que había utilizado su amigo, ligero y cordial. Lanzó una mirada reprobatoria hacia el grupo de gente riendo las historias de Antoinette viviendo de su violín. 

—Son divertidas, pero no me extraña que no te interesen —comentó Courfeyrac manteniendo el humor. A Enjolras siempre le había gustado su capacidad para evitar ser afectado por el mal humor de los otros—. Al menos no te pongas a hablar de trabajo con Combeferre cuando venga, ¿de acuerdo? 

Dobló la servilleta con la que había estado jugando distraídamente. 

—Si viene —señaló con cierto tono de resentimiento que no había pretendido. 

Courfeyrac lo notó, puesto que lo miró levantando ambas cejas. 

—Alguien está de un humor particularmente malo hoy. ¿Te importaría compartir lo que te pasa?

Antes de pensarlo lanzó una mirada resentida hacia el grupo de personas, pasando de Bahorel y la chica que había llevado con él a Joly y Bossuet, para luego mirar a Antoinette. Notó entonces que Grantaire estaba un poco aparte, ajeno a la narración que la chica estaba haciendo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al notarlo, lo que Courfeyrac interpretó a su forma. Le puso una mano en el hombro y suspiró fingiendo preocupación: 

—Ah, Enjolras, la mayoría de las personas normales necesitan sentirse vinculadas con alguien más. 

La frase le erizó la piel de una manera que le era familiar pero muy lejana ya. Trajo reminiscencias que creía ya olvidadas. Miró severamente a Courfeyrac pero al notar cómo cambiaba su expresión a incomprensión decidió no decirle nada. No era su culpa, podía estar seguro de que él entre todas las personas sería la última en decir algo con intención de herir a un amigo. 

Se levantó bruscamente y tras un escueto “ahora vengo” se retiró hacia el cuarto de baño. Le pareció ver movimiento tras él en la sala del Musain pero no le prestó atención. 

Como era usual, el baño de hombres no estaba muy concurrido tan temprano en la noche. Se acercó al lavatorio y se mojó la cara. Era una estupidez permitir que una frase sin ninguna mala intención despertara cosas en él que tenían mucho tiempo controladas. 

Al levantar la vista se miró en el espejo. Ya no era el mismo niño de rizos perfectos y carita de porcelana al que sólo le faltaban los aretes para parecer una niña. Tampoco era el muchachito de finos y delicados rasgos al que sus compañeros llamaban todo tipo de insultos. Casi podía escucharlos de nuevo en sus oídos: los cuchicheos sobre lo mucho que debía gustarle a los profesores que le tenían por favorito y los favores que debía hacerles. 

Había aprendido a ignorarlos. Había sacado fuerzas de las burlas y se había propuesto que ni Grantaire ni nadie tuviera que volver a salir en su defensa. Lo había logrado hacía tanto tiempo que no entendía por qué razón estaba pensando en eso de nuevo. 

—Hey. 

La voz detrás de él lo sobresaltó, pero tenía suficiente control sobre sí mismo como para disimularlo. Se limitó a mirarlo en el reflejo del espejo. Era Grantaire, de pie en la puerta del baño con una actitud poco común en él. Si hubiera tenido que ponerle un nombre habría utilizado “prudencia”, aunque no era exacto. 

—Hey —replicó él al tiempo que tomaba una toalla de papel para secarse las manos—. ¿Dejaste a tu novia sola? 

—No es mi novia —replicó Grantaire como si no tuviera importancia—. Dejaste a Courfeyrac sin habla hace un rato. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? 

—Tengo un talento especial con las personas —contestó. Botó la toalla al basurero y por un momento no supo qué hacer con los brazos. Aquella conversación tenía un tono cordial particularmente falso que le chirriaba—. Debo irme. 

Grantaire se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar por la puerta. 

Debió notar que era una mala señal que no tuviera ninguna respuesta ingeniosa para él. Se marchó a su apartamento tras despedirse de lejos de todos. A nadie le extrañaba realmente que se fuera temprano de la reunión social de la semana. 

El aire frío en la calle le permitió pensar mejor lo sucedido. Se repitió a sí mismo la frase de Courfeyrac, preguntándose por qué le había afectado tanto. La clave estaba en la palabra “normales”, por supuesto. 

Él era diferente. No por culpa de sus rasgos o su cara bonita. Pensaba diferente y al parecer había enterrado hacía mucho lo que para “la mayoría de la gente normal” era lo común. 

Al entrar al apartamento estaba pensando en eso. Una ráfaga de aire frío se coló por la ventana que había dejado abierta sin darse cuenta. Al acercarse a cerrarla recordó la que había tenido en su vieja habitación. Esa por la que Grantaire se había colado muchas veces a su habitación cuando eran niños. Mientras que para entrar a la casa vecina se podía usar un viejo árbol cuyos nudos y ramas conocía de memoria, para entrar a la de él su amigo se valía de la malla de madera sobre la que crecía una maltrecha enredadera. 

Recordó la última noche en que subió por aquella ventana, antes de que viajaran a la ciudad. 

Cerró la ventana de golpe, con un escalofrío. 

Estaba por ponerse a trabajar cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se dirigió a abrir y al encontrarse a Combeferre allí parpadeó dos veces sorprendido. Había creído que se trataría de Courfeyrac o de Grantaire. 

—¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? —propuso su amigo de manera casual. 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, más por costumbre que por esperar encontrar algo. 

Su amigo negó. 

—Me apetece hablar un poco, nada más. 

Enjolras volvió a dedicarle su mejor mirada de incredulidad. 

—Para eso sueles buscar a Courfeyrac. 

Combeferre chasqueó la lengua y dirigió la vista hacia el tramo superior de la escalera. 

—Está muy ocupado con Marius estos días. Vamos. 

¿Marius? Prefirió no preguntar, y aceptó con menos pegas que de lo que solía ser normal en él. Tomó su chaqueta y acompañó a su amigo hasta un viejo café. No hablaron realmente de nada importante, pero no se atrevió a señalárselo hasta horas más tarde. 

—¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar en realidad?

Su amigo no intentó disimular que sí existía otra intención. 

—Alguien me dijo que podrías necesitar despejarte un poco. 

Había cierta entonación acompañando la significativa mirada que su amigo le dedicó que le hizo comprender exactamente quién le había llamado. No había sido Courfeyrac.

Al regresar más tarde al edificio notó luz en la ventana de Grantaire. Supuso que estaba con Antoinette. Inspiró profundo y se apresuró a subir a su propio piso. 

Todo aquello estaba bajo control desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para que volviera a relucir ahora. 

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que la pasaría tan bien con Marius lo hubiera puesto en duda. Sin embargo, después de varias semanas desde que habían empezado su beneficioso acuerdo, su perspectiva sobre el chico había variado un poco. Había descubierto que no sólo era dedicado y rápido para aprender idiomas. Le gustaba aprender. 

Habían pasado varias noches tan buenas que Courfeyrac sonreía de solo recordarlas. El chico era un novato en muchos aspectos, después de todo antes de Cosette había sido virgen y la chica tampoco había tenido experiencia que aportar a su relación. Habían sido dos niños jugando a estar enamorados. Dos autodidactas sin demasiada oportunidad de desarrollarse. Él por su parte había tomado a Marius por su cuenta ahora y tenía como firme propósito hacerlo sentirse bien. 

El efecto no era permanente. Sabía que el chico seguía suspirando por Cosette. Pero reconocía el momento en que la tristeza nublaba su semblante y había ido aprendiendo a borrarla a punta de besos. Ahora lo hacía responder a su tacto con facilidad pero la euforia de lograrlo no lo abandonaba. Su propósito era hacerlo sentir bien la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Eso lo ayudaría a sanar. 

En una ocasión al entrar al apartamento en la noche lo encontró mirando el perfil de Facebook de la chica. Se había detenido en seco aunque traía un comentario preparado para decirle sobre su jornada. Marius ni siquiera se había percatado de su entrada. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se había acercado por detrás de él y había empezado a besarle la curva del cuello, bajando hacia su clavícula. 

Todavía recordaba el momento exacto en que el chico había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en él, dándose por vencido y permitiéndole apartarlo de la página llena de fotos de una Cosette radiante. 

A veces tenía la impresión de estar peleando una batalla contra una contrincante ausente. 

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo la vida transcurría con normalidad. Ambos trabajaban, se cansaban mucho, se encontraban en las noches para comer, veían televisión, bromeaban y la pasaban bien. La única diferencia entre antes y ahora era que además tenían sexo. 

No era una diferencia desdeñable, por supuesto. 

No tomó consciencia de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que al llegar al apartamento ese día se encontró con Marius nuevamente en el escritorio con la computadora al frente, pero viendo anuncios clasificados sobre apartamentos. 

Nuevamente se quedó sin habla, pero en esta ocasión el chico lo había escuchado llegar. 

—Creo que he encontrado un par de ofertas interesantes —dijo con resolución—. Tal vez pueda ir a verlas el próximo fin de semana. 

Courfeyrac dejó sus llaves en la mesita de la entrada y se acercó sin replicar todavía. Tomó asiento en el sillón al lado del escritorio y miró al chico con tranquilidad. 

—¿Tan mal te la estás pasando que ya te quieres ir? 

Se arrepintió un poco al notar que Marius se azoraba. Si lo pensaba detenidamente no era buena idea que el chico se fuera todavía. El recuerdo de Cosette estaba demasiado fresco y ambos sabían, en cierta forma, que esa relación con derecho a roce que tenían terminaría en cuanto se marchara de ahí. 

—Sabes que no —replicó el chico intentando no ser desviado del tema—. Pero ya llevo más de un mes aquí. ¿Podrías venir conmigo el sábado? 

Courferyac suspiró. Puso una mano en cada rodilla de Marius. 

—No lo sé. Creo que estoy libre pero no me apetece mucho irte a buscar otra casa. ¿No te gustaría hacer algo… diferente? ¿Divertido? 

Empezó a golpear de manera rítmica y suave las yemas de los dedos contra las piernas del chico, quien lo miró con mal fingida desconfianza. 

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Se encogió de hombros. 

—Nada concreto. Es sólo que generalmente si estamos juntos o estamos trabajando, o demasiado cansados o… 

—¿…consolándome por algo? —completó Marius por él, desviando la mirada avergonzado. 

—Iba a decir teniendo sexo —lo corrigió Courfeyrac con una sonrisa traviesa. El rubor habitual tiñó el centro de las mejillas del chico—. Pero creo que captas mi punto. ¿Qué dices? Ya te podremos buscar un apartamento luego.

Notó por el brillo en sus ojos que también le apetecía. Sin embargo, una sombra de preocupación tiñó su semblante. 

—Con una condición —declaró finalmente—. Vas a aceptar mi dinero por otro mes en el apartamento. ¿De acuerdo? 

Courfeyrac se incorporó apoyado en sus rodillas y lo besó un momento antes de responderle: 

—De acuerdo, ya sé que no te gusta deberle nada a nadie. 

Luego lo besó de nuevo. 

* * *

Las cosas terminaron con Antoinette sin pena ni gloria. Desde aquella noche en que Grantaire había estado más pendiente de que Combeferre se ocupara de Enjolras las cosas se habían enfriado. El límite se había cruzado cuando ella se había atrevido a destapar uno de sus caballetes. Lo había visto y tras darle un beso, le había dicho que no volvería. 

Ni siquiera había dolido aunque las noches un poco más solas le dieron más tiempo para beber. Enjolras se lo señaló con la misma amargura que se refería siempre al licor. 

Desde esa misma noche el líder de ABC lo evitaba. Tenían demasiado trabajo. Las vías diplomáticas no servían de nada y las instituciones reguladoras del turismo les cerraban las puertas. La erosión del suelo en las playas era su obsesión esos meses y estaba dispuesto ya a pasar a la acción en las comunidades. No tenía tiempo para nada más. En especial no para la persona que conocía mejor sus debilidades. 

Ni siquiera se molestó en presionarlo, aunque no faltó a ninguna reunión, ordinaria o extraordinaria, en un par de semanas. Enjolras le hacía el vacío, como en aquella época cuando empezaron a ir a colegios distintos y su amigo le dejó muy claro que podía estar tranquilo porque ya no le hacía falta. 

Tampoco se le daba bien lidiar con las miserias individuales, propias o ajenas. 

Sin embargo, saber que Enjolras no era perfecto no hacía que Grantaire pensara mal de él en ningún momento. Ni siquiera el sol podía iluminarlo todo a la vez. 

Un par de semanas después, cuando empezaba a creer que sus amigos se habían dado por vencidos para buscarle pareja, alguien llamó a su puerta en la noche. Cuando se acercó a abrir, se encontró a Combeferre al otro lado. 

Parpadeó dos veces, confuso. 

—Te equivocaste de piso, Enjolras vive abajo —dijo apoyándose en la puerta. Le dolía la cabeza. 

Combeferre ignoró su comentario. 

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó con calma. 

Siempre le había llamado la atención la tranquilidad de ese hombre. Se preguntaba si por eso le agradaba tantísimo a Enjolras. Se separó de la puerta ligeramente, dejándole espacio para pasar. 

—Depende —dijo de todas formas—. ¿Me traes una nueva pareja? 

El chico asintió al tiempo que se giraba. De un vistazo había notado que no había un lugar para sentarse y actuaba con naturalidad, como si fuera lo usual. Era obvio que llevaba ya pensado lo que tenía que hablar con él. 

—Aunque no lo creas —replicó con una breve sonrisa. 

En efecto, aquello no lo había esperado.

—De hecho, creía que Feuilly sería el próximo. 

—Tiene un buen candidato —reconoció Combeferre—, pero quisiera que confiaras en mí en esto y aceptaras el que tengo pensado. 

Si alguna vez se había sentido receloso de que alguien más pasara a ser el mejor amigo de Enjolras, había superado aquel sentimiento con facilidad al conocerlo. Después de todo, la amistad que había tenido con Enjolras había estado terminada desde antes de su aparición. Combeferre compartía los ideales y luchas de su amigo de infancia, pero tenía una dosis de sensatez que le ayudaba a ser comedido y sutil, algo de lo que Enjolras sabía poco y le venía bien tener cerca. 

Sin embargo, Combeferre y Grantaire nunca habían sido propiamente amigos íntimos, de manera que la proposición le extrañó.

—¿Confiar? —repitió arqueando una ceja, interrogante. 

La explicación ya la traía preparada. 

—Tal vez se parece un poco a alguien que conoces, por lo que podría no agradarte tanto la idea. Pero sé que valdrá la pena. 

Grantaire lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Aquello empezaba a sonar más complicado que limitarse a darle alguien con quién entretenerse al cínico del grupo. Además, todo había empezado poco después de que empezara a discutir menos con Enjolras. Hasta el placer de comprobar una y otra vez que seguía siendo el único que sabía hacerlo saltar se había diluido con el tiempo.

Se había ido encargando poco a poco de que no quedara nada de lo que había sido su amistad. 

Ante su falta de réplica su invitado inesperado optó por reforzar su propuesta. Se había quedado pensándolo más de la cuenta.

—Ya aguantaste a Louis —insistió Combeferre—. Te puedo prometer que Philippe tiene cierta afinidad con tus gustos. 

Le hubiera gustado pensar que nadie conocía sus verdaderos gustos, pero habría sido engañarse. Sabía que había sido patéticamente transparente toda la vida.

Se encogió de hombros antes de asentir. ¿Por qué no? Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. 

Al menos así podría probarle a Combeferre que se equivocaba: no podía existir alguien realmente similar a Enjolras. 

* * *

Regresar a vivir con Courfeyrac había implicado más cambios para la vida de Marius de los que hubiera podido prever. Aparte del nuevo giro de su relación, había reincorporado a su vida cotidiana al grupo del ABC, de manera que más allá de sus dos trabajos ahora tenía reuniones semanales y había empezado a tener vida social. Así había terminado acudiendo al club de lectores de poesía romántica al que asistía Jehan. 

De regreso de la actividad, comentando sobre la belleza de la naturaleza en la poesía, Marius sintió su teléfono vibrar. Generalmente se olvidaba de que lo llevaba consigo. Lo buscó sobresaltado y se encontró con una llamada perdida de Courfeyrac. Excusándose un momento con Jehan le llamó de inmediato. 

—Menos mal —contestó la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué tal la poesía? 

—No te hubiera gustado —replicó Marius sonriendo con cariño. Courfeyrac presumía de estar por encima del romance, aunque él pensaba que era una de las personas más sensibles que había conocido. 

—Supongo que la disfrutaron, entonces. ¿No has pasado al supermercado, cierto? Dejaste la lista de la compra pegada a la refrigeradora. 

Marius puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Porque sólo tenía dos cosas escritas, que las anoté yo. Ninguno se apegó muy bien a eso de escribir lo que se acababa. Pasaré ahora. ¿Por eso llamabas? 

—No —replicó Courfeyrac. Podía imaginar su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono, como un niño pillado en falta que encuentra graciosa la reprimenda—. Quería saber qué quieres para cenar. Tengo tiempo, creo que voy a cocinar. 

Jehan sonrió al notar el cambio en su expresión. Courfeyrac cocinaba muy bien, pero no era habitual que se esforzara en hacerlo. No una comida de verdad. Solían cenar cualquier cosa, demasiado cansados para ponerse a preparar algo sustancioso. 

—No creo poder ponerme muy exigente hasta que haga las compras, no nos queda mucho —replicó intentando mantener un tono controlado, aunque sabía que su entusiasmo igual iba a notarlo. 

Courfeyrac siempre lo notaba todo. 

—Me subestimas —replicó con aire de entendido—. Trae el postre, te sorprenderé. 

Marius sonrió ante la perspectiva. Notó que Jehan lo observaba con disimulo. 

—De acuerdo. ¿Alguna otra cosa? 

Era una pregunta innecesaria. Si hubiera algo más, Courfeyrac no habría esperado la pregunta para decírselo. Sin embargo, hizo una pausa como si lo estuviera pensando de verdad. 

—No —replicó finalmente—. Te espero en una hora, más o menos, ¿cierto? 

—Sí.

Ese era el final de la conversación, pero por alguna razón que no comprendió entonces, un simple “nos vemos” no parecía una despedida adecuada. El silencio en la línea se mantuvo un poco más. 

—Bueno, nos vemos —dijo Courfeyrac finalmente. Tal vez era su imaginación pero sonaba reticente. 

—Sí, nos vemos —contestó él antes de colgar con la extraña sensación todavía presente. 

Notó que Jehan lo observaba ahora sin disimulo.

—Courfeyrac y tú lo hacen todo al revés, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —comentó notablemente divertido—. Empezar por irse a vivir juntos y hasta después la amistad, el sexo… 

Marius se sonrojó vivamente. 

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó antes de pensar si era apropiado mostrarse turbado al respecto. 

Jehan arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Se suponía que fuera un secreto? 

No, en realidad no. Pero tampoco había pensado que fuera tan evidente. Su amigo rió, pero no había burla en su expresión. Se colgó de su brazo con un movimiento natural y empezó a caminar hacia el supermercado. 

—¿Ya sabes qué le vas a llevar de postre? 

Por supuesto que lo sabía, por lo que cambió el rumbo que llevaban: la pastelería favorita de Courfeyrac no estaba muy lejos de su camino. 

* * *

Le iba a demostrar a Marius lo que años de vivir solo podían hacer en las habilidades culinarias de alguien como él. Había sacado todo lo que les quedaba en la refrigeradora, lo había puesto sobre el desayunador y lo había contemplado fijamente, esperando una idea que le permitiera aprovechar los ingredientes disponibles. 

Estaba por alcanzar una idea cuando sonó el timbre. 

Miró el reloj extrañado. No le hubiera extrañado que se tratara de Marius porque no encontraba sus llaves, pero era demasiado temprano, hacía poco que habían hablado. Frunció el ceño y tras secarse las manos en el pantalón se dirigió a la puerta a abrir. 

Había un mensajero al otro lado con un sobre dirigido a él. 

El remitente lo firmaba Cosette Fauchelevent. 

Tras recibirlo cerró la puerta lentamente. Necesitaba procesar lo que tenía entre las manos. Leyó dos veces el sobre: su nombre estaba claramente escrito en él. 

Lo abrió y encontró dos papeles en su interior: una tarjeta postal dirigida a Marius y una pequeña nota. La miró perplejo. 

_“Querido Courfeyrac: Quería enviar algo tangible a Marius de mi parte para que sepa que le recuerdo con mucho cariño. No sabía si ya tenía apartamento nuevo, pero supuse que si no es así, debe estar contigo todavía. De todas maneras cuento con que le puedas hacer llegar esto si sabes donde vive ahora. Saludos, Cosette.”_

De repente, Courfeyrac visualizó lo que se avecinaba con la llegada de esa carta: todo el avance de Marius iba a retroceder. Volvería la añoranza punzante, las fantasías del regreso a la vida que había planeado junto a Cosette, la culpa por haberse permitido estar con alguien más… 

También ese papel lo releyó varias veces antes de tomar una resolución. Marius leería la postal cuando estuviera listo para ello. Ese no era el momento. No todavía. Cosette no estaba allí para notarlo, pero él lo sabía. Tenía que prepararlo para eso. 

Guardaría aquello y cenarían esa noche. Tal vez al día siguiente, o al final de la semana se la daría. El momento llegaría. 

Sin embargo, cuando Marius llegó un rato más tarde con las bolsas de la compra y una bolsa de su pastelería favorita, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor por convencerse de que aquella decisión era buena. 

* * *

Philippe era un buen chico. No se podía esperar menos de un amigo de Combeferre. No era particularmente atractivo, tenía la nariz aguileña y estaba muy delgado, pero a su forma resultaba agradable. Era más joven que Grantaire, iba por la mitad de la carrera en ciencias políticas y tenía puntos de vista muy fuertes sobre sus opiniones. Podía ver de dónde había sacado su amigo la idea de que tenía similitudes con Enjolras: convicciones, entrega por las luchas estudiantiles, responsabilidad y un buen corazón. 

La principal diferencia era que Philippe además se permitía tener una vida propia, algo nada desdeñable. Sospechaba que la influencia de Combeferre en él era importante. 

Grantaire se divertía con el chico: lo molestaba, se reía de él, se reían juntos y las veces que lo besó podía notar su curiosidad por algo en lo que todavía no tenía demasiada experiencia. Lo habría disfrutado más si no hubiera tenido el regusto amargo sentir que, si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, tal vez hubiera podido mantener algo parecido con Enjolras en la universidad. O tal vez nunca había sido posible. Incluso sin que lo hubiera echado a perder todo desde tan antes. 

No sabía qué tramaba Combeferre, pero le había arrancado la promesa de que le daría una oportunidad real a Philippe. El chico no era un desconocido para el grupo de amigos, involucrado como estaba en las luchas sociales de la universidad. El hecho de que Courfeyrac se guardara de molestarlo mucho al respecto le daba mala espina. 

Enjolras por su parte lo miraba de manera reprobatoria, pero eso no era nuevo. Sin embargo, la manera en que miraba a Philippe sí tenía algo diferente a la abierta desaprobación usual. 

Le molestaba de una forma diferente, podía notarlo. 

* * * 

Agotadas las vías diplomáticas la asociación había decidido en la última reunión pasar a la acción. Irían a realizar protestas al mismo sitio de las playas donde la explotación turística amenazaba con una erosión irreversible de los suelos, perdiendo importantes valores naturales con proyectos que enriquecerían solamente a los entes extranjeros que llegaran al lugar y no a las personas locales. 

Combeferre y él estaban muy ocupados en la oficina organizando los detalles durante esa semana, lo que le había permitido evadir el tema por suficiente tiempo, pero inevitablemente este llegó. 

—No tiene la menor gracia —declaró Enjolras irritado a Combeferre cuando salió el tema de Philippe en su conversación—. No sé de quién fue la idea pero es terrible. 

Su amigo estaba particularmente serio con él ese día, a pesar de que la calma no había desaparecido de su voz. 

—En cierta forma, Philippe se acerca mucho al tipo de persona que a Grantaire le gusta. 

Una oleada de irritación invadió a Enjolras. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir tocando el tema? Ya le había dicho que él no era una posibilidad para Grantaire. Aunque no lo presionara para conocer sus razones, el tema seguía saliendo a colación y no le gustaba nada. 

—No es una buena idea —repitió—. Grantaire tiene que superar eso también. 

Notó de repente que el único sonido que había en la oficina era el que estaba haciendo él mismo tecleando el diseño de los lemas que habían acordado para enviárselo a Feuilly, quien se encargaría de los banners. Se detuvo y levantó la mirada, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato. 

Le esperaban los ojos de Combeferre para escanearlo detenidamente con toda la seriedad del caso.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que le exiges a Grantaire. 

Le sostuvo la mirada decidido a no ceder sobre el tema. 

—No más de lo que necesita. 

Combeferre arqueó una ceja. Sin embargo, Enjolras tuvo la sensación de que el argumento no le resultaba sorpresivo y sabía de antemano lo que iba a decirle a continuación. 

—Te he escuchado decir muchas veces qué cosas no necesita. De hecho, qué tipo de personas no necesita en su vida. Pero nada más. 

No le gustaba discutir con Combeferre. Casi nunca lo hacía porque su amigo era partidario del diálogo y sabía razonar con sensatez. Pero en ese caso no lo estaba haciendo. 

—Grantaire necesita arreglar su vida antes que nada. 

Tal vez hubiera sido más sencillo discutir sin más. Razonar con Combeferre también podía resultar complicado. 

—Tienes una idea demasiado rígida de cómo tiene que hacer eso. ¿Estás seguro de que es realista? 

No le gustaba ese rumbo de la conversación. La duda lo había atenazado por mucho tiempo, en especial cuando aún eran adolescentes y poco después, recién llegados a la ciudad. ¿Había salvación para Grantaire? ¿Podía superarse lo que había sido su infancia y la muerte de su madre? ¿No era demasiado tarde? Se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de que así fuera. 

Grantaire era fuerte. Podía luchar. Pero en todo ese tiempo no había querido hacerlo de verdad: retomar la carrera, dejar de tomar, plantearse metas, planificar su futuro… Necesitaba todo eso. 

—Cambiar de pareja cada mes dudo que sea la mejor alternativa —replicó con acidez. 

Su amigo asintió, concediéndole el punto. Debió saber que eso era peligroso pero en definitiva no estaba acostumbrado a discutir con él. 

—Aún me pregunto cómo crees que tiene que ser la pareja ideal para Grantaire: Louis, Antoinette y Philippe no tienen nada en común, pero los desapruebas a todos. 

Desvió la mirada a pesar de su propósito de no hacerlo. No tenía interés en que viera que, muy en el fondo, habría aprobado a Philippe si no se hubiera parecido tanto a él mismo. 

Eso último le causaba un desasosiego con el que no quería convivir. 

—Tal vez el problema no son las parejas —dijo con sequedad, con intención de cortar la discusión.

El cambio en la expresión de Combeferre fue tan evidente que supo de inmediato que lo había molestado de verdad. 

—Tal vez el problema sea que ni siquiera su mejor amigo crea en él. Si no puedes aceptarlo como es, tal vez es hora de dejarlo ir. 

Enjolras resopló y decidió que era mejor dejar la oficina un rato para despejar el aire. 

No podía quedarse allí y seguir escuchando en boca de su amigo sus peores miedos. 

* * * 

Combeferre estaba preocupado aunque insistiera en mantener su actitud prudente mientras esperaban cómo evolucionaban los hechos entre sus amigos. Courfeyrac había recibido su mensaje sobre el estallido de Enjolras y había pasado a hablar con él a la hora del café de la tarde. Del líder no había señales por ningún lado. 

No les quedaba más que esperar. Sin embargo, él mismo tenía sus problemas en esos momentos y Combeferre era una excelente persona para escuchar. 

—Tengo un problema —le dijo directamente, mirándolo a los ojos con fijeza para dejarle claro que necesitaba una solución que viniera de él—. Cosette le escribió a Marius. Envió la carta a mi nombre porque no sabía si seguía en el apartamento o tenía otra dirección que ella desconocía. 

Su amigo lo miró por encima de los anteojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza para tomar un trago del humeante café. 

—¿Por qué es eso un problema para ti? 

—La escondí —replicó directamente. 

La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Combeferre era demasiado clara. Parecía que acababa de confesarle algo espantoso. 

Sabía que lo había hecho, no necesitaba que su amigo se lo reafirmara. Aunque seguía buscando la manera de convencerse a sí mismo de lo contrario. 

—Creí que ya tenías asumido lo que significa Cosette para Marius. 

Al parecer no estaba captando la gravedad del asunto. 

—El chico notó que estoy inquieto por algo —continuó, ignorando el señalamiento—. Me preguntó si pasaba algo y le dije que tenía algo que decirle, pero no sabía cuándo sería el momento apropiado. 

Combeferre asintió, aunque había fruncido ligeramente el ceño, como si le costara vislumbrar hacia dónde iba esa historia. 

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó innecesariamente para hacerlo seguir. 

—Me preguntó si era algo grave. Le dije que no y dijo que confiaba en mí. —Justamente en ese momento era que se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un problema y nunca debía haber ocultado la postal—. Que sabía que se lo diría cuando fuera necesario. 

Combeferre suspiró. 

—El chico confía a ciegas en ti. ¿Crees que se merece que le ocultes esto? 

Definitivamente no estaba viendo el punto de aquel problema. 

—Recibir esa tarjeta podría ser desastroso para él. ¡Todo el progreso de estas semanas a la basura!

Todas esas semanas. El estremecimiento que lo recorría al pensar en ellas no era de preocupación. Tampoco la calidez por el sólo hecho de tener a Marius de nuevo viviendo con él. Lo había extrañado tanto y ni siquiera se había enterado hasta que empezó a plantearse una nueva marcha.

De repente tomó consciencia de que su rostro lo había traicionado. La sonrisa de entendido que esbozó su amigo le hizo pensar si no habían sido demasiado duros con Enjolras al dejarlo enfrentarse a Combeferre directamente a lo largo de todo su plan. 

—¿El progreso de estas semanas? —El término parecía resultarle divertido. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño a pesar de la risa que chispeaba en sus ojos—. En serio, Courfeyrac. Tú y yo sabemos de qué progreso estás hablando. Tienes razones para temer que entregarle la tarjeta sea desastroso para ti. 

Levantó la barbilla ofendido por la insinuación. Le preocupaba el chico. 

¿Por qué iba a ser desastroso para él? Marius y él la pasaban bien juntos, eso era todo. No había buscado nada más que hacerlo sentir bien y esa tarjeta podría volver a deprimirlo. No tenía sentido ni añadía nada a lo que había pasado entre el chico y su exnovia. Si Cosette fuera a regresar y hacerlo feliz, él lo felicitaría y le ayudaría en persona a pasar sus cosas de nuevo al departamento de la chica, pero… 

Demonios. ¿A quién engañaba? 

A Combeferre no, evidentemente. Ni a sí mismo, aunque lo intentara. 

Resopló y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla con desaliento. En buen lío se había metido. 

* * * 

Grantaire nunca había creído que llegaría ese momento, pero ahí estaba. No podía dejarlo estar. No sin una última oportunidad. Siempre había sabido que aquello ocurriría eventualmente, pero no así. No de esa forma. 

Agradeció al llegar a la oficina de la Asociación no encontrarse a Combeferre allí también. No había llamado a la puerta, se había limitado a entrar. Enjolras apenas y le dirigió una mirada. 

No era posible que creyera que eso iba a quedarse así. 

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de lo más curiosa —declaró sin dar ningún rodeo—. Feuilly quería saber cuánto estaba dispuesto a poner para las cabinas que vamos a alquilar la noche de la manifestación en la playa la próxima semana. 

Enjolras continuó acomodando los panfletos que probablemente había recogido de la imprenta poco antes. Olían a nuevos. 

—Todos pueden invitar a quienes quieran —dijo con tono neutro. 

Odiaba cuando se atrevía a usar ese tono con él. 

—Siempre he recibido una invitación directa de la asociación —le espetó—. Si no recuerdo mal, no he faltado a una sola sesión. 

Al fin recibió una mirada de vuelta, aunque era distante. 

—Nunca has creído en un solo movimiento de los que hemos hecho. Es hora de detener esta farsa. 

No. No iba a tolerar eso. 

Se acercó a él rodeando el escritorio de Combeferre. Realmente necesitaban un local más grande. 

—Siempre he creído en ti. No puedes dudar de eso. 

Enjolras mantuvo la expresión impasible, pero Grantaire lo conocía demasiado bien. Podía ver la vena que latía en su cuello. 

—Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Grantaire —dijo en tono mortalmente serio—. Tienes que superarlo todo. Mientras sigamos así no es posible. 

Otra vez. Desde los quince años había sido así. A partir del momento en que había dejado de ser su amigo para ser la víctima, el chico que no había sido suficiente para que su madre quisiera seguir viviendo. El huérfano que había quedado a cargo de unos tíos desapegados y pobres que se habían limitado a darle comida y cama mientras terminaba sus estudios en una institución mediocre. El traumado, el alcohólico. 

La primera causa en la que Enjolras había fracasado. 

—Te lo dije una vez: no puedo darte lo que necesitas —continuó su amigo de infancia. 

No podía creer que mencionara esa noche de nuevo. 

Recordaba aquel episodio de su vida perfectamente. Se cumplían los dos años de que había encontrado a su madre muerta entre botellas de alcohol y frascos de pastillas. Se había emborrachado como nunca en su vida para que el recuerdo dejara de perseguirlo. Regresó pasada medianoche, tambaleante y mareado. Corría un viento frío que cortaba la piel, aunque la suya ardía. Notó que la cortina del cuarto de Enjolras salía y entraba, llevada por las fuertes ráfagas. La única razón por la que la tendría abierta bajo esas condiciones, era por él. 

Todavía a la fecha seguía sin entender cómo había logrado subir por la enredadera sin caer y partirse el cuello. Perdió el equilibrio un par de veces, pero Enjolras se asomó para ayudarle a subir al antepecho de la ventana y luego a su cuarto. 

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no llegara. 

No recordaba las palabras exactas. Sólo sabía que había empezado a hablar y nada lo había detenido. Lo había confesado todo. Todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería, todas las razones por las cuales lo único que tenía todavía sentido en su mundo era Enjolras y como lo necesitaba para seguir adelante. 

Era la única vez en su vida que Grantaire había hablado de amor. 

Tenía otros recuerdos más difusos que sólo en ocasiones lograba recuperar y por lo general se le escapaban como agua entre los dedos. A veces se preguntaba si no había sido una alucinación. Pero ahí estaba. El recuerdo de los labios de Enjolras, inexpertos pero firmes. El tacto de su piel, suave y cálida bajo sus manos. Los dedos finos ceñidos a su cintura. 

Un instante tan fugaz que aún dudaba si había sido real. Un beso. El único beso. 

De lo que no dudaba era de lo que había seguido a eso. El rechazo, la estupefacción, el horror. Recordaba claramente el semblante de Enjolras. Había miedo en su rostro. Mucho miedo. 

_“No estás bien, Grantaire. Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas”._

Esas eran las palabras con las que había terminado todo. 

Nunca había necesitado de él nada de lo que Enjolras creía. Incluso hubiera podido vivir sin ser correspondido. Pero había perdido a su amigo. Su único amigo. 

Se sostuvieron la mirada con una tensión que empezaba a resultar insoportable. Apretó los puños y resopló. No iba a regresar a esa discusión. 

—Iré a la manifestación. A esta y a todas las que sigan que organices. No puedes impedir eso. 

Se volteó dispuesto a salir de ahí de inmediato. Pero lo detuvo el tono resignado y cansado de las palabras de Enjolras. 

—Puedes ir si quieres. También puedes llevar a Philippe, probablemente esté más interesado que tú, de cualquier forma. 

Grantaire inspiró profundo al escuchar el tono de desdén con el que se había referido al chico. Se giró bruscamente. 

Tenía algo más que decir antes de irse. 

—¿Realmente quieres tener esta conversación? ¿Quieres que te diga por qué te causa tanta repugnancia verme con Philippe? No es ningún secreto: no puedes soportar la idea de que alguien que se parece mínimamente a ti tenga algún interés en mí. Es demasiado desagradable para ti. Siempre lo ha sido.

Supo en ese momento que había tocado un punto sensible. Pudo verlo en sus ojos, en la tensión en su barbilla y en la manera en que sus labios se pusieron blancos. Pero no replicó nada. 

Grantaire interpretó su silencio de la única forma posible: tenía razón y lo único que podía hacer ahora era marcharse. 

* * * 

Courfyerac no era el tipo de persona que perdía tiempo en negarse a sí mismo las cosas una vez que las descubría. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a hablar con Marius la misma noche después de ir a tomar café con Combeferre. Había decidido hacerlo al día siguiente, a la luz del día, cuando ambos pudieran tener una mayor libertad de movimiento. O mejor dicho: cuando tuvieran la posibilidad de escapar fuera del apartamento por el resto del día si aquello terminaba mal. 

Al levantarse encontró a Marius desayunando. Se veía tan bien de traje que acercarse a arreglarle la corbata tenía su peligro. Se acercó a hacerlo y de paso le dio un beso de buenos días. Aquellas expresiones de afecto se habían ido sumando a su día a día de una manera muy sutil. No podía culparse a sí mismo de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sucedía. 

—Tengo algo que darte —declaró antes de que el chico pudiera sacar otro tema y desviarlo de su propósito. 

Marius dejó el vaso de jugo que estaba tomando sobre la mesa, sin hacerlo llegar a sus labios a pesar de que acababa de agarrarlo. 

—¿Ya llegó la tarjeta de Cosette? 

No estaba preparado para eso. Parpadeó dos veces, visiblemente sorprendido, mientras el chico lo contemplaba esperando una respuesta. 

—¿Cómo sabías de la tarjeta? —preguntó finalmente mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio. La había guardado debajo de la caja de seguridad que tenía en la primera gaveta. 

Marius se encogió de hombros y le dirigió lo que parecía una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Cosette me escribió. Quería saber si te había visto últimamente, le preocupaba que se hubiera perdido en el camino. 

No había contado con eso para nada. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Vivían en el siglo XXI, enviar cartas y postales era una curiosidad, pero para comunicarte con alguien sólo tenías que abrir el correo electrónico o el chat del Facebook. Sacó la tarjeta con un sentimiento de fastidio que no calzaba con los posibles escenarios que se había planteado para esa conversación. 

—No sabía que seguías en contacto con ella —dijo al tiempo que ponía la tarjeta sin mayor ceremonia sobre el desayunador. Vio que Marius le había preparado unas tostadas, pero no tenía hambre. 

El chico contempló el paisaje que decoraba la tarjeta, pero no la tomó. Tampoco levantó la vista de ella mientras le respondía. 

—No te gusta mucho que te hable sobre ella, por eso no lo mencioné. 

Courfeyrac tomó asiento. Aquello era para no creérselo. 

—No me gusta que te entristezcas hablando sobre ella —especificó. 

Marius le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa antes de tomar la tarjeta. La contempló más de cerca, pero no la volteó todavía para leerla. 

—¿Esto era lo que tenías que decirme pero no sabías cuándo? 

Básicamente, sí, eso era. Pero ahora tenía más cosas que decirle pero no podía concentrarse en eso. ¿Estaba realmente calmado o se estaba conteniendo? Hasta hace un par de semanas Marius era totalmente transparente para él. ¿Qué había pasado? 

—Sí. En parte —replicó al notar que el chico seguía esperando una respuesta.

Recibió una cálida mirada de su parte. 

—Fue bonito de su parte enviar esto —dijo con calma, aunque empezaba a vislumbrar la sombra de tristeza en su rostro—. ¿Temías que me deprimiera? 

Courfeyrac se inclinó sobre el desayunador para verlo más de cerca. 

—¿No te va a deprimir? 

El chico suspiró y tamborileó las yemas de los dedos contra la tarjeta que sostenía. 

—Es normal que me entristezca recibir algo de mi exnovia, ¿no? Pero —paró un momento, como si quisiera confirmarse a sí mismo lo que iba a decir antes de pronunciarlo en voz alta—, estoy bien. 

En ese momento apareció la confusión de manera marcada en su rostro. Courfeyrac extendió el brazo hacia él, tomando su mano por encima de la mesa. 

—Lamento no habértela dado apenas vino. 

La sonrisa corta volvió a los labios del chico. 

—Está bien. Estabas preocupado, eso lo agradezco. 

Siempre tan educado. Courfeyrac se mordió el labio inferior. 

—No estaba preocupado por ti. No sólo por ti —se apresuró a corregirse. La confusión en la mirada de Marius le hizo seguir hablando, aunque las ideas que había tenido de cómo abordar el tema se esfumaron de su cabeza—. Pensé que tal vez entrar en contacto con ella te haría dudar de… esto. 

Las palabras casi nunca le fallaban, así que por supuesto tenían que hacerlo en un momento como ese. Estrechó la mano de Marius, quien se centró entonces en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. 

—¿De qué? —preguntó con tono de duda, aunque Courfeyrac sospechaba que empezaba a entenderlo. 

—¿Nosotros? —la respuesta sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación, pero una vez que lo dijo supo que no había otra manera de definirlo. Decidió darle un momento para procesarlo antes de explayarse. 

—Nosotros —repitió Marius en voz baja. 

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, como si intentara comprender la totalidad de aquella palabra. Luego estrechó su mano suavemente y se separó de él. Guardó la tarjeta en la bolsa derecha de su saco. 

No había planificado que el chico huyera incluso antes de escucharlo. 

—No te preocupes —dijo Marius con mucha más seguridad de la que parecía sentir y en definitiva más de la que Courfeyrac tenía—. La leeré más tarde. Tengo que irme ahora. 

Courfeyrac miró el reloj y comprobó con fastidio que efectivamente si no se marchaba llegaría tarde al trabajo. No había previsto que la conversación tomaría más tiempo del que había pensado. 

—No hemos terminado de hablar —le señaló sin ninguna esperanza de que se detuviera. 

Marius sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó hacia él, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. 

—Lo sé —dijo simplemente. Le estrechó el hombro con cariño y salió de la cocina. 

No lo siguió a pesar de escucharlo lavarse los dientes rápidamente en el baño antes de salir corriendo. Había elegido esa hora para que el chico pudiera tomarse su tiempo de procesar la tarjeta durante el día y hablar después. 

Tenía gracia que se sintiera decepcionado de que su propio plan funcionara. 

* * * 

Enjolras no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada importante ese día. Combeferre no tuvo necesidad de decírselo al llegar. Ya le había preparado la lista de funciones en las que necesitaba que lo cubriera y le había delegado otras a Courfeyrac. Eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de trabajar, al contrario. Simplemente se había desligado de las tareas más delicadas. Forzarse a concentrarse en una causa justa era lo único que podía mantenerlo a flote. 

Sin embargo, entrada la noche tuvo que darse por vencido y volver a casa. No iba a poder evadirse por siempre. La discusión de la mañana se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras manejaba de regreso. Una vez en el edificio de apartamentos descubrió que no había luz en la ventana de Grantaire. No estaba en casa. 

Debía estar fuera, bebiendo. No le extrañaba nada. 

Subió las escaleras tan ensimismado que no devolvió el saludo a su vecina que iba saliendo. Su mirada se fijó en la pintura descascarada que había en el suelo. Una vez más le recordó su primera visita al edificio junto a Grantaire. Habían decidido olvidar lo sucedido la noche del segundo aniversario de muerte de la madre de su amigo. El plan siempre había sido marchar juntos a estudiar a la universidad e iban a cumplirlo. 

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que ya nada era lo mismo. Renunciaron sin siquiera hablarlo a la idea de compartir apartamento. Grantaire se mostraba distante y más cínico que antes. Los años desordenados tras la muerte de su madre habían robado la afabilidad habitual de él, o eso pensaba Enjolras. Sin embargo, cuando empezaron a hacer amigos en la ciudad supo que el cambio era con él: miraba al mundo con desprecio y desesperanza, pero seguía siendo agradable y cálido con los demás. Cuando lo era con él había una nota de amargura insoportable en su voz. 

Tal vez era su manera de mantener la distancia. Enjolras en parte había agradecido esa actitud. Se había dicho que era una fase. Todo se arreglaría. Pero en ese momento no había olvidado la sensación de sus labios ni de sus caricias. En ese entonces cualquier pequeño gesto era suficiente para recordarlo todo. Le tomó muchos tiempo enterrar ese recuerdo donde no pudiera salir a atormentarle cuando Grantaire estaba demasiado cerca y tenía que repetirse a sí mismo todas las razones por las que lo había rechazado esa noche. 

Aún ahora el eco de aquel beso volvía a él en ocasiones. Era un recuerdo tan fuerte que por más que trabajara para ignorarlo, las sensaciones seguían vivas en él. Simplemente se había hecho un experto en ignorarlas. 

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró, encendiendo la luz. Estaba vacío y frío, como siempre, aunque se empeñaba normalmente en no reparar en esos detalles. Hacía mucho tiempo que había tomado la resolución de dedicar su vida a los demás, a las causas justas y a la libertad. Había decidido que las relaciones no eran una opción. 

No era la razón por la que se había resuelto a evitarlas, pero con lo mal que se le daban las relaciones interpersonales era una buena elección. 

En el refrigerador no tenía muchas opciones para comer, pero de todas formas no tenía hambre. Sacó un jugo en lata que no recordaba cuánto tiempo tenía allí y lo abrió. Contempló el contenido dentro sin probarlo. Grantaire debía estar en algún lugar tomando hasta perder el sentido porque él no había sabido llevar la situación, una vez más. 

Así había sido desde los quince años, cuando había pasado su brazo sobre los hombros del tembloroso adolescente que había encontrado a su madre muerta. Los forenses declararon la muerte como accidental, pero para nadie había duda de que la voluntad de vivir de la madre de Grantaire era casi inexistente. Su hijo en especial estaba convencido de ello. 

Enjolras no había sabido qué hacer para ayudarlo. Por dos años lo había visto degradarse y hundirse en un pozo del que no lo podía sacar. Sus tíos se mantenían indiferentes al peligroso camino de su sobrino. Los padres de Enjolras le decían que aunque les dolía, no había nada que pudieran hacer. 

La noche que Grantaire trepó hasta su ventana y le dijo que lo único que tenía sentido en su vida era él, Enjolras supo que aparte de no ayudarlo se había convertido en parte de su problema. Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande que no estaba capacitado para asumir. No había sido el miedo el que lo había impulsado a rechazarle cuando lo había besado. Había sido la decisión que más le había costado tomar y tan sólo había tenido unos segundos antes de dejarse llevar por la pasión arrolladora que salía de Grantaire. 

El sabor a alcohol lo había ayudado. El enfermizo olor que había conocido primero en la madre de Grantaire había inundado sus sentidos para recordarle que su amigo no era él mismo en ese momento. Tenía un problema. Muchos problemas. Y no los podía solucionar por él.

Fue suficiente para retroceder a pesar de que era lo último que hubiera querido hacer. 

Desde ese entonces ya había decidido pasar de las relaciones y el sexo, los que parecían regir la vida de todos los demás y ser el centro principal de la mayoría de las burlas dirigidas hacia su persona. No tenía el mismo interés irrefrenable que los demás chicos. El adolescente que había sido Enjolras sólo había experimentado deseo por una persona. Luego había tenido el valor de rechazarlo. 

Se acercó a la ventana mientras tomaba el contenido frío de la lata. 

Ahora, tantos años después, empezaba a preguntarse si realmente había sido valor o había sido miedo. Cuando veía a Grantaire bromeando con Philippe mientras se burlaba de sus ingenuas causas, no podía evitar preguntárselo. Tal vez había existido una forma y él no se había permitido encontrarla. 

Miró al exterior, preguntándose dónde estaría Grantaire. Sus últimas palabras habían dolido, pero no terminaba de decidir si debía sacarlo de su error. Tal vez debía mantenerse firme en su resolución. Dolería ahora, pero con el tiempo tal vez Grantaire podría permitir que alguien más se le acercara de verdad. Alguien que pudiera ayudarle, sin la presencia de Enjolras allí cerca para sabotearlo. 

Había tomado esa resolución pensando que Combeferre tenía razón y lo mejor era dejarlo marchar. Pero Grantaire no quería irse. 

Y si era sincero, él tampoco quería que se fuera. 

De repente lo vio embocar en la esquina. Resultaba un cuadro curioso porque no estaba solo, pero no era Philippe quien lo acompañaba. Si Enjolras no se equivocaba, ese chico delgado y alto era Marius. Grantaire se tambaleaba apoyado en él. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Enjolras salió a encontrarlos a la escalera. Tardaron todavía un tiempo en llegar, lo que alteró sus nervios. Finalmente, escuchó el sonido de la cerradura principal y los pasos mal amortiguados por la delgada alfombra. 

Los recién llegados notaron su presencia a la vez. Grantaire detuvo un discurso alcoholizado de los suyos, en ese caso sobre la evolución y supervivencia de las especies, de la cual los humanos eran los más débiles de todos. Marius parecía realmente aliviado de contar con ayuda. 

Bajó a su lado y le quitó el peso de Grantaire de encima. Enjolras era delgado pero fuerte, él lo ayudaría a subir. El chico más joven se lo agradeció y colaboró como pudo en el tramo que faltaba antes del apartamento que compartía con Courfeyrac. Enjolras le dijo que no se preocupara, él podía llevarlo el último tramo solo perfectamente. 

—Creí que no tenías lo que necesitaba, Apolo —balbuceó Grantaire dejándose apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su costado cuando se detuvieron frente a su puerta. 

Enjolras palideció pero guardó silencio mientras sacaba su llavero y buscaba la copia de la puerta de su amigo. Habían intercambiado copias de sus llaves desde el primer día en el edificio, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a subir a ese apartamento. Grantaire tampoco iba al suyo. 

—Aún la tienes. —Grantaire parecía divertido con la idea. 

Enjolras suspiró. 

—Por supuesto —masculló girando la llave en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta para hacerle entrar—. Nunca me he desecho de nada relativo a ti. 

Grantaire rió con amargura. 

—Ni siquiera de mí —replicó mientras entraban. 

La puerta se cerró tras ellos dejándolos en la oscuridad del salón. Grantaire se soltó de él y dio un manotazo poco delicado a la pared sin mirarla, acertando el interruptor. Luego se dirigió tambaleante hacia su cuarto, sin siquiera despedirse. 

Estaba mal. No podía dejarlo en ese estado. Miró a su alrededor descubriendo con fastidio la ausencia de sillones o sillas. Grantaire se había desecho de los muebles de segunda que habían comprado recién llegados a la ciudad. Todo lo que había eran caballetes cubiertos. 

Todos menos uno. 

Cuando se acercó a mirarlo se quedó sin aliento. 

Aquella sería una larga noche. 

* * * 

Marius se había encontrado con Grantaire de regreso al apartamento. Había decidido caminar porque necesitaba pensar. 

Había leído la tarjeta de Cosette varias veces durante el día. Había sido agradable tener noticias de su exnovia. Un detalle digno de una persona tan fina y delicada como era ella. Sus palabras eran todas conciliadoras y cargadas de cariño. Ya casi se las sabía de memoria. _“Fuiste tan importante en mi vida que siempre te tengo presente. Te recuerdo con cariño y espero que puedas recordarme de la misma manera.”_

Si hubiera recibido esa tarjeta hacía más de un mes, cuando todavía lloraba su marcha, hubiera caído en la terrible depresión que había temido Courfeyrac. Pero ahora… No lo entendía, pero no era así. De hecho, la recordaba con cariño, tal y como ella decía. Lo mismo había pasado cuando unos días antes lo había sorprendido en la ventanita del chat del Facebook. Nostalgia, pero no dolor. No aquel tipo de dolor. Por eso había decidido no comentárselo a Courfeyrac. 

Algo había ocurrido y creía saber lo que era. Pero no lo terminaba de creer. 

—¿En qué podrá pensar Marius Pontmercy, vagando sólo por las calles de París en una noche sin luna? Apostaría todo mi licor de una semana en que tiene que ver con el amor y el objeto de sus afectos. 

La voz de Grantaire había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Venía caminando de manera inestable y olía fuertemente a alcohol. Lo sujetó cuando perdió el equilibrio al detenerse junto a él para empezar a hablar de amantes históricos que habían sufrido accidentes estúpidos por estar perdidos en sus pensamientos de amor.

Ya Courfeyrac le había dicho que su amigo era particularmente elocuente cuando estaba muy intoxicado, justo antes de caer en un estado de estupor y sueño profundo. Esperaba que les diera tiempo de llegar al apartamento antes de eso, pues al parecer ambos llevaban el mismo camino. 

—Algo carcome tu mente. Casi puedo escucharla desde aquí —masculló Grantaire tras terminar su largo monólogo—. Quieres preguntarme algo. Adelante. El alcohol da la claridad para tener las respuestas que sobrios no podemos escuchar. 

Para él, el alcohol daba vómitos y dolores de cabeza, pero para Grantaire parecía funcionar en otro nivel. Tal vez incluso le hacía más perceptivo, porque era cierto que quería hacerle una pregunta. 

Si lo hubiera encontrado menos borracho no se hubiera atrevido. 

—¿Realmente crees que salir con otras personas ayuda a olvidar a alguien que se ama? 

Las carcajadas de Grantaire llamaron la atención de todos en una cuadra a la redonda. Marius tuvo que sostenerlo para que se apoyara en la pared y no se cayera. 

—No le estás preguntando a ningún experto en amor, Pontmercy. Tú eres el romántico aquí —replicó todavía sonriendo, aunque con la mirada vidriosa. 

Continuaron su camino, todavía podía sentir agitarse un poco a Grantaire de la risa. Pero para él era un tema serio. Intentó retomarlo. 

—Siempre he creído que si amas a alguien, nada puede cambiarlo, sin importar con quien salgas o tengas sexo o… 

Se detuvo azorado por sus propias palabras. Tal vez Grantaire tenía razón y debía hablar con alguien más. Jehan, tal vez. Aunque la única persona que solía darle claridad era Courfeyrac. 

Grantaire arqueó ambas cejas. 

—Alguien aquí se siente culpable —declaró con resolución, pasando a un tono ligeramente acusatorio—. ¿Has superado a la bella y delicada Cosette? ¿Encontró Marius Pontmercy consuelo en la cama de alguien más? 

Culpable. Sí. Tal vez eso era lo que le pasaba. Aunque era mayor la confusión que la culpa. La mirada mal intencionada de Grantaire le hizo preguntarse si tenía una idea precisa de quién podía ser ese “alguien más”. 

—Ah, Marius, alégrate. Tienes la capacidad considerada sana y normal de superar las situaciones y seguir adelante —el chico rió con amargura—. ¡Después de todo, serías el animal más fuerte para sobrevivir! ¡El que cambia puede evolucionar! 

A partir de allí no pudo detenerlo en un discurso sobre la evolución de las especies en el que se quedó perdido después de las referencias de Darwin, la Isla de Pascua, Lamarck y las jirafas. 

Nada lo detuvo hasta que Enjolras apareció esperándolo en lo alto de las escaleras y Marius suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo difícil de aquel viaje como pie de apoyo, había sacado algunas cosas personales en claro. 

* * * 

Cuando Grantaire abrió los ojos inspiró profundo y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza, antes de restregárselos con los nudillos. Una de sus cortinas estaba ligeramente corrida y la luz solar se colaba en su habitación de manera tenue. Frunció el ceño recordando el día anterior. El alcohol nunca le había dado la gracia del olvido, así que lo recordaba todo. Incluso a Enjolras en su apartamento. 

Eso en especial hizo que le resultara inquietante escuchar movimiento en la cocina. Se levantó con cierta inseguridad, pero confirmó la estabilidad de sus piernas y su estómago. No se detuvo siquiera para ir al baño, así que no tuvo oportunidad de ver qué tan demacrado estaba su rostro. No tenía espejos en el cuarto. Tampoco se detuvo a ponerse una camiseta, ni se preguntó a qué hora se había quitado la del día anterior. Llevaba todavía los mismos pantalones ajustados y las medias ahuecadas en las puntas. 

Al salir de la habitación encontró que un juego de cortinas de la sala estaba corrido por completo, pero no le prestó mayor atención al salón al sentirse deslumbrado por el sol. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la cocina, desde donde venía el sonido. 

Enjolras estaba allí, con la misma ropa del día anterior y aspecto cansado. Era extraño, porque no parecía cansarse nunca. Levantó la mirada hacia él, quien se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. 

—Ve a asearte —le indicó su amigo mientras daba vuelta a los panqueques que estaba cocinando—. Lo necesitas. 

Pensó en discutir hasta sacarlo de allí, pero algo en su actitud lo detuvo. Asintió, giró sobre sus talones y regresó al baño. Una ducha rápida y lavarse los dientes lo hicieron sentirse mucho mejor. Lanzó una fugaz mirada al espejo mientras se acomodaba el desordenado pelo mojado. Estaba en mejores condiciones para enfrentar a Enjolras ahora. 

Regresó a la cocina, donde el olor de los panqueques recién hechos le abrió el apetito. 

Enjolras no comía, pero lo esperaba con dos platos servidos. Se acercó a él, tomó asiento en el desayunador y echó sirope de maple sobre uno de los platos. Empezó a comer despacio, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo. 

—¿Amaneciste sin palabras, Apolo? El sol debe brillar de manera especial al inicio del día —le dijo con un tono carente de diversión. 

—Come —le indicó por toda respuesta, y siguió el mismo su propia instrucción. 

Podría haber discutido si eso era una orden, pero los panqueques estaban muy buenos y tenía hambre. Hacía muchos años que su amigo no cocinaba para él. No fue hasta que terminó el plato que Enjolras habló de nuevo. 

—No puedo hacer esto siempre—declaró con resolución—. Ni yo, ni nadie. Tienes un problema con la bebida y lo sabes. 

Grantaire cerró los ojos. Sabía a dónde llevaba esa conversación: el alcoholismo y la depresión corrían por su sangre, su madre, su padre… Se sabía los argumentos de memoria. 

—Gracias por el recordatorio —replicó con acidez—. Pero ambos sabemos que es una batalla perdida. Es lo que es. 

La luz que entraba por las cortinas corridas sacaba reflejos del cabello de Enjolras. Siempre le había parecido más dorado que rubio. De niños algunos de sus compañeros lo molestaban diciéndole ricitos de oro, pero a Grantaire siempre le habían gustado sus rizos. Notó que su amigo hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado, aunque evitaba su mirada. 

—Cuando éramos niños estaba convencido de que eras el chico más fuerte que conocía. Te vi sobrevivir muchas cosas: el abandono de tu padre, la enfermedad y la adicción de tu madre… —En ese punto lo miró a los ojos—. Tú eres quien no es consciente de lo fuerte que es. 

—¿Fuerte? —La idea le daba risa, pero la contuvo al notar que Enjolras hablaba en serio.

—Fuerte —repitió Enjolras. 

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala. Grantaire comprendió unos momentos después que su intención era que lo siguiera, así que lo hizo de mala gana aunque con algo de curiosidad. 

Fue entonces cuando notó que todos los caballetes estaban destapados, descubriendo a la nueva luz del día sus cuadros inacabados. 

Enjolras los había visto todos. Palideció de sólo pensarlo. 

—Supongo que aquí es cuando llamas a un juez y me ponen medidas de restricción —dijo con un tono de broma que sonó falso y hueco. Su amigo negó, mientras su mirada vagaba entre las pinturas. 

Eran cuadros mediocres, de dos figuras indefinidas de niños jugando, una clara y otra oscura. Cada una correspondía a alguno de sus juegos favoritos de niños. Otros, donde los protagonistas estaban más grandes, mostraban realidades distintas. La distancia que crecía. En los últimos, aquellos que no pasaban de ser esbozos no trabajados, estaban separados. 

—Al principio creí que eran sobre mí. Pero luego comprendí que son sobre nosotros —respondió Enjolras. Su voz no sonaba normal. 

Grantaire desvió la mirada. Nunca había tenido intención de que Enjolras llegara a ver esas pinturas. Simplemente no había sido capaz ni de terminarlas ni de destruirlas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. 

—Fueron para un trabajo biográfico en uno de los últimos cursos que llevé. No pude acabarlos. La historia que quería contar terminaba demasiado pronto. 

Sus palabras causaron un estremecimiento visible en Enjolras, quien se giró hacia él. 

—No es una historia terminada —le recordó en tono recriminatorio. 

Grantaire sonrió con amargura. No, claro que no, si se consideraba la etapa de decepción continúa y rechazo. 

—¿De verdad, Apolo? 

Poner en duda sus palabras nunca era una buena opción. Enjolras acortó la distancia que los separaba. 

—Sigo aquí —le recordó. 

Le habría gustado que eso fuera suficiente. Pero sabía muy bien en qué términos estaba allí.

—Porque no puedes renunciar a las causas perdidas —replicó Grantaire con resignación. 

Se paralizó cuando Enjolras levantó un brazo y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Lo notaba tenso e incómodo.

—Tú no eres una causa —dijo en voz baja. 

Grantaire contuvo la respiración. Estaba tan cerca… El peso de su mano, cálida y fuerte sobre su hombro era una tortura. Pero lo peor era su mirada. Tan profunda. 

Trago grueso y esbozó su mejor sonrisa fingida. 

—Supongo que no. Tampoco es que se pueda hacer algo por mí.

Normalmente ese comentario habría hecho estallar la furia en Enjolras, pero ese día estaba particularmente controlado. Sin embargo, sintió la tensión en su mano y la tirantez en su voz cuando habló de nuevo. 

—Tú puedes hacerlo —replicó Enjolras. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia las pinturas por un momento—. Fuiste la primera persona que vi luchar por proteger a alguien más débil. 

¿A qué demonios se refería? La incomprensión debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Enjolras se dignó a dirigir la mirada hacia él una vez más con algo que parecía latir dentro de su fría seriedad. 

—Recuerdo que ese traje de gárgola quedó hecho pedazos y rompimos mi traje de ángel para detener la sangre de tu ceja —dijo en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiera oírlo y no quisiera compartir ese recuerdo. La mano sobre su hombro lo estrechó con calidez y sus ojos buscaron la cicatriz que partía su ceja izquierda—. Y esa fue sólo la primera vez. 

Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Él, una inspiración de la lucha por el débil? 

—Este es el esfuerzo más original que has hecho para ayudarme —le concedió Grantaire. 

El momento en que Enjolras retiró la mano fue físicamente doloroso. 

—Supongo que debería irme —dijo con seriedad. Se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta y Grantaire estuvo seguro de que aquello tenía el sabor de la despedida que no quería. 

Sin embargo, Enjolras se detuvo a medio camino y se giró ligeramente. Apenas podía ver medio lado de su cara. 

—Una última cosa: lo que dijiste que pienso sobre Philippe y tú no es cierto. Nunca lo ha sido. 

Tardó un momento en procesarlo. Se refería a todo lo que había dicho, no sólo al chico. Torció el gesto ante la mentira. 

—Los dos estábamos ahí esa noche, Enjolras. Recuerdo tu cara de horror. 

Notó que su amigo se estremecía como si lo hubiera pinchado. A él tampoco le gustaba recordar ese día. Se giró del todo para verlo con gravedad, acercándose de nuevo hacia él con dos ágiles zancadas. 

—Usabas el sexo como escape —señaló con tono acusatorio—. Lo sabía entonces y aún lo haces. Por eso me disgustan tus relaciones. Ninguna va a ser buena para ti hasta que sean algo más que eso. Creí que era lo que intentabas esa noche. En parte por eso me horroricé y te rechacé. 

Sus palabras fueron como un latigazo para él. Todavía le ardían cuando replicó con furia: 

—¿Realmente pensaste que nuestra relación me importaba tan poco como para eso? ¿No entendiste nada de lo que dije esa noche? 

Le había dicho lo que sentía. Claramente. Palabra por palabra. Pero evidentemente no había captado nada. 

O tal vez sí, pero no había querido aceptarlo. Desvió la mirada un momento, mientras se humedecía los labios. Grantaire odiaba que hiciera eso cuando discutían, lo desconcentraba.

—Creías que me necesitabas, pero eso no resolvía nada —replicó Enjolras volviendo a bajar el tono de voz. 

Grantaire se acercó a él, incrédulo. 

—¡Mis necesidades no se limitan a ser el hijo alcohólico de una alcohólica depresiva y suicida! —le espetó con un resentimiento que hacía demasiado tiempo que sentía. 

Sabía que Enjolras nunca había podido comprender que lo amaba, pero ese no era el tema. Tampoco había podido comprender que era más que esa víctima que trataba de ayudar. 

Los dos guardaron silencio, aunque Grantaire notó que ambos respiraban de manera agitada. Enjolras lo miraba de hito en hito, como si intentara descifrar algo en él que se le escapaba. 

—No necesito un terapeuta, ni un guía… Ni siquiera necesitaba un novio —continuó Grantaire aunque la tercera opción le causó un pinchazo de dolor. Pero si ese era el final, mejor decirlo todo—. Necesitaba un amigo. Todo este tiempo, sólo he necesitado a mi amigo. 

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Notó la boca reseca, se sentía inquieto, al notar que la distancia entre ambos disminuía. Enjolras lo miraba con tanta intensidad que quemaba y cuando habló lo hizo con más gravedad que nunca. 

—Tal vez el problema es que en algún momento dejamos de ser amigos —dijo en voz baja. 

Al fin, la amarga verdad. 

—Creía que la historia no estaba terminada —dijo con un sarcasmo forzado, recordándole sus propias palabras.

Pero Enjolras se mantuvo serio y firme. 

—No lo está —replicó, pero no dijo nada más. 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, puso una mano en su mejilla y acercándose a él, lo besó. 

Esta vez fue él quien retrocedió. El miedo estaba en él. ¿Por qué estaba Enjolras haciendo eso? Lo último que quería de él era lástima. No la hubiera podido soportar. Pero al ver sus ojos, mortalmente serios y determinados supo que si lo estaba besando, era con toda la intención. Quería hacerlo. 

Aunque él no pudiera creerlo. 

Enjolras volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ambos y buscó sus labios. Marcó el ritmo del beso: firme, lento, dándole toda su dedicación como si intentara probar su punto. Grantaire sintió que perdía el equilibrio y se aferró a su espalda. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo a su alrededor parecía disolverse en nada.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Enjolras apoyó la frente en la de él mientras con una mano lo sujetaba de la camiseta. 

—Pero no soy lo que necesitas —le susurró antes de alejarse y salir del apartamento sin que lo pudiera detener. 

* * * 

A pesar de que lo había hecho prácticamente todas las mañanas desde hacía varias semanas, despertar con Marius al lado era diferente ese día. Ya Courfeyrac conocía su maña de deshacerse de las sábanas y cobijas durante la noche aunque después necesitara abrigarse por el frío. Él generalmente lo cubría al despertarse, pero aquella era una mañana más cálida y se permitió observarlo antes de arroparle de nuevo. 

Esa mañana, todo era diferente. Lo que resultaba curioso porque en realidad, no había cambiado nada. 

La noche anterior, Courfeyrac había levantado la cabeza al escuchar la cerradura de la puerta abrirse. Al fin. No había parado de trabajar en todo el día, pero la perspectiva del regreso de Marius lo había tenido inquieto. 

A él. Eso no era nada común. 

—¡Estoy en el cuarto! —gritó mientras terminaba de revisar el décimo correo electrónico que intercambiaba con la policía costera en el día para notificar de la manifestación. Enjolras había delegado todo lo importante del día, lo que también lo tenía preocupado. Tenía que estar pasando algo muy grave para que hiciera algo así, pero no había querido hablar al respecto. 

Escuchó los pasos de Marius acercarse. Al entrar lo encontró sentado en el medio de la cama con la computadora en las rodillas. 

—Hola —saludó Marius dejando sus llaves en la mesita de noche y tomando asiento al borde de la cama. 

—Hola —repitió él, mirándolo. 

Le gustaba. Muchísimo. Incluso más que eso. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? 

—¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó Marius señalando la computadora. 

Courfeyrac decidió que en efecto, ya era demasiado, de manera que la cerró y la dejó a un lado. Ya podría ver si le respondían el correo más tarde. 

—Un poco —replicó—. Tú te ves cansado. 

—Le serví de apoyo a Grantaire un buen trecho del camino hacia acá. Pesa más de lo que parece —comentó Marius mientras se apretaba el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda. Iba a estar adolorido al día siguiente, sabía por experiencia que aquel no era un borracho fácil de ayudar. 

—¿Estaba muy tomado? 

—Bastante. Enjolras subió con él a su apartamento. 

Elevó los ojos hacia el techo de la habitación, como si así pudiera echar un vistazo a lo que sucedía en el piso superior. Combeferre seguía mostrándose confiado pero él estaba algo nervioso de que las cosas no resultaran bien al final para sus amigos. 

—Está en buenas manos —dijo con un tono menos seguro de lo que había pretendido. Inspiró profundo y volvió a hacerse el propósito de dejar que ahora las cosas tomaran su curso entre sus amigos, ya no podían hacer mucho más. Volvió a centrar su atención en Marius—. ¿Qué tal la tarjeta? 

Notó que el chico contenía una sonrisa, como si hubiera estado esperando que hiciera referencia al tema. Sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la puso sobre el edredón, entre ellos dos. 

—Léela si quieres —le ofreció con tranquilidad. 

Courfeyrac arqueó una ceja, sin mirar la dichosa tarjeta. Se sabía la imagen de memoria. 

—¿Por qué estás seguro de que no la he leído? 

Ni siquiera lo dudó antes de replicar. 

—Confío en ti —le recordó. 

Coufeyrac sonrió complacido. Tenía que admitir que había esperado escuchar esa respuesta. Incluso después de ocultarle la llegada de la tarjeta. Dirigió la mirada hacia la susodicha y luego la empujó con la mano hacia Marius. 

—Es tuya —dijo con firmeza. No tenía por qué leerla. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Examinó al chico con la mirada—. ¿Estás bien? 

El chico asintió al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y se impulsaba para sentarse a su lado, subiendo los pies a la cama y recostándose en el respaldo de la cama. 

—Sí. ¿Extraño, verdad? 

Tomó la mano de Marius entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. 

—Tal vez no tanto. 

Era ridículo que un gesto tan simple pudiera sentirse tan bien. No sabía hasta qué punto no era más bien Marius quien había influido en él para llegar donde estaban. 

—¿No estarás pensando que tu plan sobre acostarse con alguien más sirvió conmigo, verdad? —preguntó el chico estrechando su mano. 

—Dímelo tú —replicó él con un tono retador que pretendía sonar juguetón y a la vez despreocupado sobre la respuesta. 

Al parecer, ya tenía pensado lo que le iba a decir y le complacía. 

—No habría funcionado con cualquier otra persona —declaró con seguridad. El chico desplazó la mirada de sus dedos entrelazados hasta sus ojos—. No somos sólo amigos que tienen sexo, ¿cierto? 

Toda la tensión que había acumulado casi sin saberlo desde que había recibido la tarjeta de Cosette se disolvió en ese momento en su interior. 

—Cierto. No somos sólo eso —respondió mientras sentía el alivio crecer dentro de él. Luego, sonriendo, lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. 

Aquella noche había tenido un sabor especial y sabía por qué. Ahora, viendo como Marius parpadeaba y fruncía el ceño ligeramente al despertar, se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, al tiempo que dejaba bajar la palma de la mano por su espalda desnuda. 

Ya tendrían más momentos para hablar después. Buscaría la manera apropiada de decírselo, pero desde ese momento estaba seguro: realmente quería a ese chico. 

* * * 

No volvió a encontrarse con Grantaire en toda la semana. Tuvo oportunidad de verlo desde la ventana del apartamento, saliendo con prisas o regresando a horas imprevistas. Notó manchas de pintura en su piel y su ropa, por lo que supuso que tendría algún trabajo. Al menos no llegó a enterarse de que tuviera otra borrachera épica, lo que había temido profundamente. Según Bahorel, más bien parecía empeñado a pasar tiempo a solas. 

No estaba seguro de que eso lo inquietara menos. 

Se obligó a concentrarse en la manifestación inminente. Muchísimo trabajo y cansancio eran lo único apropiado para alejar de su mente la sensación de los labios de Grantaire sobre los suyos y toda la conversación. 

No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho. Lo había meditado todo detenidamente durante aquella noche entre las pinturas que retrataban los mejores momentos de su infancia. No quería dejar que Grantaire siguiera pensando que le disgustaba la idea de ellos dos juntos. No podía quedarse en su vida sin tener nada que aportar pero tampoco podía dejarlo sin haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba. 

Tenía la consciencia tranquila, aunque en su mente siguiera teniendo premoniciones sin fundamento de terribles desgracias. 

El día de la manifestación salió del edificio con Courfeyrac y Marius. No se había atrevido a preguntarle a Feuilly si Grantaire había participado del alquiler de las cabinas, ni nadie más le había hablado sobre él con respecto al viaje. El resto del día, una vez llegado a la costa, no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo siquiera. 

Al anochecer estaba agotado, a pesar de la creencia popular de que nunca se cansaba. No fue solamente una excusa para negarse a ir a la fiesta nocturna en la playa a la que unas nuevas amigas de Bahorel los habían invitado. Incluso Combeferre se apuntó a ir a la celebración. Él se quedó solo en las maltrechas cabinas en las que pasarían la noche. Olían a sal y sudor, por lo que decidió esperar en el exterior a que le diera sueño para irse a dormir. Se sentó en una banca con vistas a la playa y respiró profundo. 

Era la primera vez que se permitía quedarse quieto desde aquella noche en el apartamento de Grantaire. 

Por un momento creyó que alucinaba al escuchar su voz. 

—Todavía no entiendo la pasión para pelear por este lugar. Odias la playa. 

Giró la cabeza rápidamente, pero no lo había imaginado. Grantaire estaba a su lado. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manta que estaba algo sucia en las mangas, pero se veía bien.

Muy bien, de hecho. Buscó la botella de licor en sus manos, pero no estaba. Frunció el ceño. 

—No odio la playa —replicó en lugar de hacer todas las preguntas que pasaban por su mente. 

—La última vez que fuiste a una playa teníamos 11 años y tus padres me llevaron también. Te pasaste toda la semana quejándote de la arena, el agua salada y el sol. 

Enjolras torció el gesto. 

—Que no me gusten las incomodidades de la playa no implica que quiera que el turismo explote las playas hasta erosionarlas irremediablemente al tiempo que se aprovecha de las personas que viven en ellas. 

Lo sintió sentarse a su lado en la banca. El olor a licor era muy tenue. Había tomado algo antes de ir a hablar con él. 

—La erosión debería ser un monopolio del tiempo —comentó. Enjolras notó de reojo que la comisura de sus labios se curvaba hacia arriba. Esperaba iniciar una discusión sin sentido tal vez.

En otra época lo habría hecho: habría estado demasiado alterado o tal vez simplemente habría sido en los días en los que discutir con él era un placer privado de los dos. Pero ese día tenía otras cosas en mente. 

—No sabía que habías venido —comentó. 

—Te dije que vendría —replicó Grantaire. Su mirada seguía fija en las olas del mar que se adentraban cada vez un poquito más en la playa. 

Enjolras vio en la misma dirección. Era cierto, lo había dicho, pero antes de todo lo sucedido. 

—No te había visto. Tampoco te he visto estos días. 

Su comentario pareció hacerle gracia. 

—He estado ocupado —admitió, aunque su respuesta fuera muy vaga. Pareció pensárselo mejor unos momentos—. He estado trabajando. Tenía que decidir qué hacía con unos cuadros que tenía en la casa… Y he estado yendo a una especie de terapia. 

No pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro. Grantaire le sostuvo la mirada. Parecía avergonzado por ello, pero desafiante al mismo tiempo, como si esperaba palabras que le recordaran que no iba a lograrlo.

No iba a decirlas, por supuesto. Tenía que lograrlo. 

—¿Qué tal ha sido? —preguntó en el momento en que cayó en cuenta de que debía decir algo. 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros, con una expresión mezcla de indiferencia y hastío. 

—No está tan mal, supongo. Me la recomendaron. 

Enjolras apretó los dientes sin ser consciente de ello. 

—¿Louis? —espetó de golpe. 

Su amigo río ante la mención. Aunque tal vez no debería pensar en él como amigo. Él mismo le había pegado un tiro a lo que quedaba de su amistad aquella mañana en su apartamento. 

—Joly —lo corrigió. 

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrarse avergonzado por haber sacado a su ex a colación sin pensarlo. Volvió a centrar la mirada en el mar. 

—Me alegro por ti—dijo finalmente. 

Sintió la mirada de Grantaire, seria y solemne sobre él. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. 

—Esto podría no funcionar —declaró con su mejor tono pesimista—. De hecho, es muy probable que lo deje o lo eche todo a perder. No esperes demasiado.

—No tienes que hacerlo por mí —se apresuró a recordarle. 

Grantaire torció el gesto una vez más. 

—No lo hago sólo por ti. Aunque no lo creas, no disfruto estar mal. Pero yo tengo asumido que hay cosas sin solución y tú no. 

Enjolras frunció el ceño. Odiaba los discursos derrotistas. Aunque se alegraba de verdad por él. Tal vez aquello le ayudaría. 

Se obligó a dejar de lado la traicionera sensación de amargura al pensar que había tardado poco en empezar a mejorar tras tomar la decisión de separarse de su vida. 

—Con esa actitud no llegarás lejos —apuntó. 

Su declaración no pareció preocuparlo. 

—El doctor fue el primero en decírmelo. Se falla. 

—Pero puedes seguir intentando —insistió Enjolras. 

Grantaire suspiró. 

—No quería decírtelo por lo mismo: si no funciona, te vas a decepcionar. Supongo que no será una novedad para ninguno. 

—La decepción nunca me ha desanimado —replicó arqueando una ceja al tiempo que sonreía.

Supo que se había equivocado al hacerlo en el momento en que notó el cambio la expresión de Grantaire. No por las palabras en sí, sino por la actitud. Se había devuelto tantos años en el tiempo que no podía precisar cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían sentado a hablar con tanta calma aunque la vida de ambos estuviera lejos de ser perfecta. No podía decidir salir de su vida para después caer en la trampa de volver a hablar como amigos de toda una vida. 

No dijo nada más, aunque el silencio por parte de Grantaire se extendió algo más de lo habitual antes de que hablara de nuevo. 

—Tal vez debería aprovechar ahora para que me aclares algunas contradicciones que tuviste en tu discurso en mi apartamento el otro día.

Enjolras sintió cómo se tensaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo. 

—Creo que fui muy claro —replicó cortante. 

—¿Eso crees? —Evidentemente él no estaba de acuerdo—. Aún me estoy preguntando por qué tienes que usar la trillada excusa de “soy yo, no tú”. Con tu capacidad oratoria es algo decepcionante: ambos sabemos que en este caso yo no soy lo que tú necesitas. 

Enjolras volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el mar. Alguna vez lo había pensado. Más de una vez. Era un argumento de los que había utilizado para convencerse a sí mismo de muchas cosas, siempre con muy poco resultado. 

—No puedes saber lo que yo necesito —declaró frunciendo el ceño. 

Grantaire lanzó una exclamación de insultada incredulidad.

—Pero tú sabes lo que necesito. ¿Cierto? —Dejó de lado su tono burlón después de esas palabras—. Eso es lo que no quedó nada claro, Apolo, tienes que decidirte: o soy una persona fuerte que puede enfrentar sus problemas y hacerse cargo de su vida, o soy algo delicado que tienes que proteger de elegir lo que quiere en lugar de lo que tú crees que necesita. No puedo ser las dos cosas.

Las palabras flotaron en el ambiente. La playa, todavía libre del dominio explotador de las cadenas turísticas, era apacible en las noches. Enjolras tomó consciencia de lo absolutamente solos que estaban allí. 

—Eres fuerte —le aseguró midiendo con cuidado sus palabras—, pero no te sirve tenerme cerca. 

—Pero aquí estoy. 

Así era. Ahí estaba y estaría siempre. ¿Cómo podía pensar que algún día no sería así después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Era posible pensar que en algún momento Grantaire ya no estaría? Era parte de su vida. De cada momento de ella. Solamente que su papel había cambiado y él no se había permitido aceptarlo. 

Tenía miedo por él. O tal vez por los dos. 

—Esa es la otra parte que no quedó nada clara —insistió Grantaire—. ¿Esta historia no está acabada o crees que la terminaste ese día? 

Por su expresión era claro que había seguido el camino de sus pensamientos y sabía que él ya lo había concluido también: no había un final. 

La presencia de Grantaire, tan cercana, empezaba a hacer mella en sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos un momento, aunque fue peor acentuar la percepción de su olor y el calor de su cuerpo a su lado. Los abrió de nuevo antes de hablar.

—Si continúa parece tener sólo un camino que yo no encuentro apropiado y que tú quieres recorrer aunque tal vez yo tenga razón. 

—No la tienes, por supuesto —se apresuró a refutarlo. 

Sintió que la boca se le resecaba de sólo pensar que la posibilidad era real en ese momento. Más real que nunca. 

—Es un camino sin regreso —le advirtió, aunque sabía muy bien que ya lo habían empezado. 

—No puede ser peor que el punto en el que estamos ahora —declaró Grantaire con una mueca de resignación que no ocultó la ansiedad en sus facciones. La dolorosa expectación.

Enjolras comprendió entonces que no estaba allí para discutir el fin que intentó ponerle a su relación con un beso de despedida. 

Lo había llevado hasta allí la esperanza que le había dado ese gesto. 

A Grantaire, el hombre sin optimismo alguno. 

Inspiró profundo, aunque el olor salado del mar le molestaba. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Supo perfectamente lo que le tenía que decir. Aunque una parte de él seguía temiendo que cometía un error, ya no podía evitarlo. 

—Esto podría no funcionar —declaró con su mejor tono de advertencia, aunque había bajado el volumen, a pesar de que no había nadie más cerca que pudiera escucharlos. Esbozó una media sonrisa previendo sus siguientes palabras—. De hecho, es muy probable que lo echemos todo a perder. Te vas a decepcionar. 

Las advertencias no deberían hacerse en un tono que se desviara peligrosamente a algo cercano al cariño. 

Notó que su amigo reconocía sus propias palabras y sonreía levemente, aunque la incredulidad de que aquello estuviera sucediendo latía en su mirada. 

—No lo creo: estoy familiarizado con el fracaso, ya aprenderás —replicó con seguridad.

Enjolras tragó grueso cuando comprendió que se había quedado sin argumentos y el único camino que le quedaba ahora era besarlo. 

* * * 

El bullicio del Musain por las noches era familiar y acogedor. En especial cuando se hacía particularmente tarde y la gente empezaba a marcharse a lugares de moda para la noche. Llegaban momentos en que sólo estaba el grupo de amigos en el local y esos eran sus favoritos. Había algo íntimo y familiar en sus reuniones, en particular los días que en lugar de una reunión formal tenían solamente de un rato de esparcimiento. 

Marius había sido el último en llegar al grupo y aunque tenía que admitir que no se sentía totalmente uno de ellos, le agradaba estar allí. Pocas veces veía a Courfeyrac tan feliz como cuando estaba rodeado de sus amigos. 

Se preciaba de conocer los distintos estados de felicidad de su novio y ser culpable de varios de ellos. 

Pensar en ello le hizo sonreír un poco. Por suerte nadie le estaba prestando atención, excepto Courfeyrac, quien al notar su sonrisa le dedicó una mirada de entendido que prometía algo muy bueno de regreso a su apartamento. Hacía más de seis meses que habían modificado el contrato de alquiler para figurar los dos. Tenían un poco más de tiempo de haber decidido cambiarle el nombre a su relación, aunque había sido más que todo una cuestión de etiqueta: los dos sabían ya lo que tenían desde antes. 

Ese día la reunión estaba bastante animada. Bahorel relataba su última pelea y Joly intentaba que Bossuet y Musichetta le pusieran atención sobre cómo quería que distribuyeran sus bienes si la cena que había tomado terminaba por matarlo de una indigestión o una intoxicación, como temía desde que había notado particularmente grandes las pintitas verdes del pan de especias. 

Los ánimos habían estado bajos esa semana, después de que se aprobara la concesión de los derechos de las playas por las que habían estado luchando meses atrás. Las declaraciones entusiasmadas de la gente del lugar habían sido una puñalada para el grupo de chicos que había luchado pensando en ellos. El humor relajado de esa noche era una buena señal de que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, aunque Enjolras seguía mostrándose arisco y molesto, como Courfeyrac se lo señaló. 

—Con suerte las cosas no saldrán tan mal y la gente sabrá aprovechar algunos de los recursos que les dimos —añadió Combeferre en un intento de ver lo positivo y confiar en la educación que habían brindado a la población costera con los recursos que tenían.

—La zona se va a deteriorar y va a ser explotada, a pesar de que lo sabemos e intentamos evitarlo —replicó Enjolras, como si fuera necesario remarcar lo inaceptable que era pensar que aquello efectivamente iba a suceder.

—Ya habrán más playas a las cuales ir de visita porque las querrán explotar —comentó Grantaire con tono burlón. 

Enjolras le dirigió una mirada irritada, lo que fue su señal para empezar a hablar entonces de la explotación turística con su vena sarcástica y cínica ya tan familiar. 

—Ya verán como en unos años otros de los universitarios que fueron a la manifestación serán profesionales con altos salarios que llevarán a sus familias de vacaciones a los nuevos complejos turísticos —comentó Grantaire cerrando su disertación sobre la explotación histórica de las costas. 

Los ojos de Enjolras chispearon con rabia a su lado en la mesa, ganándose una sonrisa complacida por parte de Grantaire, quien levantó un vaso de soda hacia él a modo de brindis burlón. 

Aunque ya no discutían de la misma manera violenta e hiriente de antes, no dejaba de temer que regresaran a eso. Sin embargo, Courfeyrac le había dicho ya en otras ocasiones que aquella era la manera en que el chico evitaba que el líder se hundiera en meditaciones profundas de por qué había fallado. Lo obligaba a reaccionar en cierta forma. 

De todas formas, verlos discutir no era algo nuevo. Era más difícil acostumbrarse a la imagen de Grantaire sin una bebida con licor en la mano. Ninguno sabía mucho sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con él, pero que estaba intentando beber menos era evidente para todos. Courfeyrac y él sabían un poco más por las discusiones que habían escuchado en la escalera: el proceso era largo, difícil y en ocasiones Grantaire no creía tener la fuerza o capacidad de lograrlo. Enjolras no lo dejaba darse por vencido, aunque a veces también él estuviera cansado o fuera su insistencia la que causaba la frustración de su pareja. 

Sin embargo, estaban en una buena época. Cada vez duraban un poco más y todos tenían fe en que las cosas seguirían mejorando. 

—Tu falta de fe en tus pares es denigrante —declaró Enjolras con acritud. 

—Tú tienes suficiente fe por los dos —replicó Grantaire. 

El brillo provocativo en su expresión solía causar la expectación de todos, aunque desde hacía un tiempo era usual no ver la resolución de sus discusiones en el café. 

—Un poco de apoyo no vendría mal —señaló con acritud. 

Grantaire se inclinó sobre la mesa y alzó ambas cejas. 

—Estaré encantado de ir contigo a la playa en cualquier momento, Apolo. La última vez fue una experiencia muy positiva. 

La picardía en el tosco rostro burlón de Grantaire contrastaba con la seriedad ofendida en los finos rasgos de Enjolras. 

—Eres imposible —declaró Enjolras con fastidio, al tiempo que se levantaba. Sin embargo, no parecía enfadado—. Necesito tomar aire. Ahora vengo. 

Salió del local con paso firme. Grantaire lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió satisfecho. 

—Creo que a mí también me vendría bien un poco de aire—declaró tras verlo salir. Les guiñó un ojo con descaro antes de seguirlo rápidamente. 

Courfeyrac rió. 

—¿En serio creen que no sabemos lo que hacen cuando salen así? —Preguntó en tono pícaro—. Aunque no les servirá de mucho: esta es de las discusiones que resuelven en la cama. 

No era la primera vez que Courfeyrac hacía un comentario por el estilo y él en persona había sorprendido al líder del grupo y su pareja en el rellano de la escalera en fuertes intercambios que no involucraban palabras. Ambos renegaban de utilizar etiquetas como novio o amante, pero ya todos sabían lo que pasaba. Al menos a grandes rasgos. 

—Déjalos —dijo Combeferre con una expresión comprensiva, aunque también parecía divertido —. Enjolras tiene mucho aprecio a su privacidad. 

—Excepto cuando en sus discusiones nos enteramos de algunas cosas que preferiríamos obviar —replicó Courfeyrac. 

Marius recordaba un par de discusiones a las que podía hacer referencia el comentario y se azoraba de sólo recordarlo. 

—Si el plan surgió esperando que así discutieran menos, no parece haber dado mucho resultado —comentó, aunque ahora las discusiones entre los amigos de infancia no le producían tanta aprensión como antes. Había algo tan cómodo y real entre ambos que incluso la mayoría de las veces al discutir dejaban un buen sabor de boca. 

—El plan surgió porque no estaban discutiendo —lo corrigió Courfeyrac. 

Su novio seguía mostrándose particularmente complacido por el resultado de lo que denominaba en confianza el mejor plan ejecutado por el ABC. Sin embargo, más allá de lo que le había explicado cuando estaba en ejecución, no había vuelto sobre el tema. 

—Era preocupante —dijo Combeferre, apoyando a su amigo—. Grantaire se estaba volviendo más amargo y taciturno, Enjolras lo ignoraba, ambos se deprimían a su forma… Era insoportable. 

Marius se había perdido esa etapa. Había regresado de golpe a la vida del ABC tras ser exiliado de la de Cosette, encontrando en marcha el plan. 

—Así que decidieron que salir con otras personas le haría bien a Grantaire—continuó Marius. 

Courfeyrac y Combeferre intercambiaron una mirada, como si estuvieran decidiendo lo que le iban a decir. 

—No exactamente —replicó Courfeyrac dirigiendo la mirada hacia él lentamente, como si así advirtiera a su amigo de que iba a contárselo—. Era un poco más complejo que eso. Aquí el amigo Combeferre habló con Enjolras porque estaba convencido de que había algo más que un distanciamiento de amigos de fondo. Sin mayores resultados, decidimos pasar a esa segunda parte. 

—Aunque nunca creímos que Grantaire fuera a quedarse realmente con alguien más —señaló Combeferre. No tenía los aires de presunción de Courfeyrac, pero era evidente que también se sentía satisfecho por el resultado—. Pensamos que sería bueno que fuera capaz de visualizarse a sí mismo en una relación. Siempre había pensado que nadie tendría interés en él. 

—Por eso elegimos a Louis aunque ni siquiera a Joly le simpatizara demasiado —apuntó Courfeyrac—. Sabíamos que la cultura de Grantaire lo dejaría sinceramente embobado. 

—Y a Antoinette —añadió Combeferre—, que sabría cómo hacerlo disfrutar de una relación. Creo que hasta entonces todo había sido muy sombrío para Grantaire. 

Marius notó que la mirada de Courfeyrac se centraba en él particularmente durante ese comentario de su amigo. Sí, sabía que en cierta forma a él le había pasado lo mismo: había amado intensamente y sufrido en consecuencia, como si fuera la única vía. Pero eso ya había quedado atrás. 

Estaban hablando de Grantaire. 

—¿Y Philippe? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. 

Fue el momento en que, con una sonrisa contenida, Combeferre se delató tan orgulloso del plan ejecutado como Courfeyrac. 

—A él lo elegí pensando en Enjolras —declaró con sencillez—. No había forma de que pudiera aguantarlo. 

Marius no estaba seguro de si se sentía sorprendido, admirado u horrorizado. 

—Fríamente calculado —añadió su novio, al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros, acercándolo hacia él con un fingido gesto protector—. Hay que tener cuidado con Combeferre y su mente criminal. 

—Ayudamos a dos amigos —le riñó el chico, aunque seguía mostrándose complacido. 

—Con un poco de ayuda de todos los demás —añadió Courfeyrac satisfecho. 

Marius miró a su alrededor. Al parecer Bossuet y Musichetta habían logrado calmar a Joly un poco y ahora era el turno de Feuilly de presumir sobre el viaje a Polonia que estaba planeando realizar algún día. No estaba seguro de que todos ellos hubieran sido conscientes del plan completo que Combeferre y Courfeyrac habían llevado acabo. 

—¿Enjolras y Grantaire lo saben? —preguntó de repente, asaltado por la duda. 

Por la expresión de ambos amigos supo que no estaban seguros. 

—Grantaire sabe que algo pasaba —contestó Combeferre con prudencia—. Tuve que hablar con él en algún momento. Enjolras… No estoy seguro que lo descifrara todo pero, sí, sabía que tramábamos algo. 

—Ninguno ha dado las gracias pero tampoco se han enojado con nosotros, así que nos damos por satisfechos —añadió Courfeyrac encogiéndose de hombros. No parecía preocuparle lo más mínimo. 

Marius estaba seguro que lo que les hacía sentirse satisfechos era ver a sus amigos bien. 

Dieron por finalizada la conversación cuando Courfeyrac reparó en la hora. Habían planeado marcharse temprano y a nadie le extrañaba a estas alturas. Grantaire había dicho una vez, lo suficientemente alto para que todo el bar lo escuchara, que sólo Marius era capaz de sacar a Courfeyrac de una reunión con sus amigos. No lo había avergonzado porque en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de saber que era verdad. Incluso cuando le había hablado a Cosette sobre su relación, la chica le había dicho que con cualquier otra persona le hubiera extrañado, pero no con Courfeyrac. 

Por supuesto, tampoco era fácil que saliera del bar. Bahorel lo retuvo para confirmar los planes que tenían para el día siguiente, pero Marius se despidió de todos y salió a esperarlo a la calle. Hacía una noche bonita, el cielo estaba despejado y no amenazaba lluvia. Podrían caminar hasta la casa perfectamente. 

Inspiró profundo y se restregó las manos. El clima era fresco. Sabía que tendría que esperar todavía un momento, así que se dirigió hacia el poste del alumbrado eléctrico para recostarse en él a esperar. Estaba frente a la entrada al callejón lateral del Musain y al llegar ahí, miró hacia el interior de este por inercia. 

No estaba vacío. 

Su primer instinto fue desviar la mirada, pero no lo hizo. Si hubiera sido un artista de algún tipo hubiera capturado ese instante. Allí, bajo la luz dorada del siguiente farol, estaban Enjolras y Grantaire. El líder del ABC estaba apoyado en la pared con un aire relajado que Marius no recordaba haberle visto nunca. Grantaire estaba de pie justo frente a él, muy cerca, con un brazo apoyado en la pared. Hablaba, mientras Enjolras ponía los ojos en blanco, negaba y reía. 

Marius no estaba seguro de haberlo visto reír antes. 

Grantaire llevó una mano a su barbilla como si quisiera hacerle levantar la vista hacia él. El movimiento estaba cargado de un cariño y una reverencia que los podía sentir desde lejos. 

—¿Voyerismo, Marius? Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. 

Pegó un salto cuando escuchó la voz de Courfeyrac susurrando en su oído. Su novio rió al tiempo que lo tomaba por la cintura y lo alejaba de la entrada del callejón, mientras reía de esa manera suave y franca que tanto le gustaba. 

—Se ven muy bien juntos —declaró entrecortado, aumentando las risas de Courfeyrac. Obviamente aquellas declaraciones no ayudaban a que dejara de molestarlo. Intentó en vano explicarse un par de veces.

—En realidad sé a lo que te refieres —lo interrumpió su novio, sin dejar de sonreír e inclinándose para darle un beso en la curva del cuello—. Supongo que son el cuadro de lo que sería ideal para ti: un amor de toda vida. 

Marius cerró los ojos un momento ante la caricia, sin dejar de caminar. Sin embargo, aquella declaración lo sobresaltó. Se detuvo, obligando a Courfeyrac a hacer lo mismo y mirarlo intrigado. 

—Lo ideal es encontrar el amor, independientemente de si es donde siempre quisiste que estuviera o donde menos lo esperabas —lo corrigió. 

La expresión de Courfeyrac no abandonó la sonrisa, pero adoptó una solemnidad que no tenía antes, acentuada por el brillo en sus ojos. 

—Me inclino por lo inesperado. 

Una emoción burbujeante se formó en su pecho al confirmar que le había entendido lo que había querido decir. Inesperado, como enamorarte de tu mejor amigo. 

Sí. Él también se inclinaba por eso.


End file.
